Un Mago Singular
by Akuma no Ryu
Summary: Durante los años, decenas de magos famosos han salido del problemático gremio de Fairy Tail, esta es la historia de un joven con cualidades y potencial mágico increible, y una flojera y una pereza aun más increíbles. Esta es la historia de Naruto, el joven que se convirtió en el mago más poderoso de toda la historia.
1. Prologo

**-Heeeeeeeeeeey gente, al fin estoy de regreso tras pasar casi todo el mes de agosto en mi pueblo sin poder escribir, siento este tiempo de inactividad, me sabe realmente sobretodo por el tiempo que os he tenido sin caps por mi falta de inspiración, pero al menos ya estoy de vuelta y con ello las actualizaciones, muy pronto tendréis el nuevo cap de ¿Ángel o Demonio? Y para haceros la espera más amena aquí tenéis el prologo de una nueva historia que creo que os va a gustar bastante y con la que estoy muy emocionado ya que el Naruto de esta historia tiene una personalidad y modo de ser que yo nunca había usado antes y me estoy divirtiendo mucho planeando cosas para él. No os entretengo más y os dejo con el prologo, espero que lo disfrutéis y nos vemos al final.-**

Seres magicos hablando **-Hola**

Seres magicos pensando **-(Hola)**

 _No soy dueño de Naruto o Fairy Tail, sus dueños son Masashi Kishimoto y Hiro Mashima respectivamente, solo soy dueño de las creaciones y personajes originales que cree en el transcurso de la historia, tampoco soy dueño de armas, técnicas, u personajes de otras series que aparezcan en esta historia._

* * *

Prologo.

Era un tranquilo día en la siempre ajetreada ciudad de Magnolia, un brillante y radiante sol se encontraba en lo más alto del cielo y en la tierra, más concretamente en cierto gremio de magos que siempre estaba causando algún problema al consejo mágico de Fiore, las cosas estaban como de costumbre, con sillas y mesas volando de un lado a otro, miembros peleándose entre sí y gritos y voces que podían ser escuchadas por casi toda la ciudad.

-(¡Pero que es toda esta locura)!-Se preguntó así misma una joven chica parada en la puerta del gremio.

La muchacha de nombre Lucy era una hermosa rubia de ojos color castaño, de entre 17, 18 años, no era ni muy alta ni muy baja, de envidiable figura, anchas caderas, largas piernas y unos redondos pechos casi copa D. Vestía con unas botas negras, una falda azul, un cinturón marrón alrededor de su cintura del cual colgaban unas llaves y un látigo, usaba también una blusa blanca y azul sin mangas, y una muñequera en su mano derecha.

La chica se había quedado petrificada en la puerta del gremio al que llevaba muchísimo tiempo queriendo unirse, el famoso gremio más fuerte de Fiore, Fairy Tail, sabía por todo lo que leía en la Sorcerer Maganize que era un gremio bastante problemático, pero nunca se espero que nada más llegara se desatara semejante batalla campal.

-¡Jajajaja, vamos idiotas, venid a por mí!-Gritaba la persona que había invitado a Lucy a unirse al gremio mientras tenía sus puños rodeados de llamas.

La persona se trataba de Natsumi Dragneel, también conocida como Salamander, se trataba de unas chicas de unos 17 años, de cabello y ojos de color rosa, de poco más de un metro y medio, cuerpo atlético de piel algo tostada, vientre plano y pechos copa B. La pelirosa vestía con unas sandalias, unos anchos pantalones cortos de color blanco, un chaleco negro con los bordes amarillos, unas vendas para cubrir su pecho y una bufanda blanca alrededor de su cuello, en su brazo derecho se encontraba la marca del gremio en color rojo. Lucy y Natsumi se habían encontrado en el puerto de Halgion donde tras una serie de eventos que provocaron una gran destrucción en la ciudad portuaria la Dragneel invitó a la maga estelar a unirse al gremio.

-¡Voy a darte una paliza estúpida cerilla parlante!-Grito otra persona mientras lanzaba un torrente de hielo contra Nastumi la cual lo derretía éste con un soplo de fuego.

Se trataba también de una muchacha de unos 17 años, de nombre Graya Fullbuster, tenía el cabello oscuro, con un ligero tinte azulado recogido en una larga trenza y los ojos grises, su figura era sin duda destacable, anchas caderas, cintura estrecha y pechos copa CC. La pelinegra vestía con unas sencillas botas negras, un pantalón corto de color verde con un cinturón, un top blanco cubría sus pechos, alrededor de su cuello tenía un colgante de una especie de espada o tal vez una cruz y sobre su pecho derecho se encontraba la marca del gremio en color azul.

-Que poca elegancia tienen todos por aquí.-Comentó una chica tras beberse ella sola un barril entero de cerveza.

La chica tendría seguramente una edad parecida a la de las otras 2, tenía una larga melena castaña acorde con sus ojos, era alta y delgada, de vientre plano y pechos copa D. Vestía con un bikini azul, unos pantalones piratas de color marrón y un gran bolso con plumas, cerca de su desnudo ombligo se encontraba la marca del gremio en color negro. El nombre de esta chica era Cana Alberona.

-¡SI SOIS HOMBRES VENID A POR MÍ!-Gritó un grandullón de cabello blanco de punta y tez morena antes de ser mandado a volar por un puñetazo de Natsumi seguido de una patada de Graya.

-¡Jajajaja, al fin algo de diversión, ya empezaba a aburrirme!-Fue el grito que Lucy escuchó antes de que varios miembros salieran volando por los aires.

La causante del viaje aéreo gratuito de los miembros del gremio se trataba de una joven de poco más de 20 años, tenía el cabello rosa fosforito, el flequillo algo largo estaba peinado hacia la izquierda mientras el lado derecho de su cabeza estaba rapado al 1, por atrás una pequeña melena caía hasta la mitad de su espalda, sus ojos eran de color azul claro. La pelirosa tenía un tatuaje de lo que parecían engranajes en la parte izquierda del cuello y el hombro de ese mismo lado, tenía dos pendiente de aro en la oreja izquierda y uno pequeño en el lado izquierdo de su nariz; tenía una figura bien desarrollada en forma de reloj de arena, cintura breve, anchas caderas y pechos copa D. Vestía con unas botas negras hasta las rodillas, unos pantalones de cuero negro que delineaba a la perfección sus curvas, una camisa azul oscuro de tirantes debajo de una cazadora de cuero negro y en sus brazos cargaba con unos grandes puños mecánicos con los que no paraba de mandar a la gente a volar. En su mejilla izquierda se encontraba un tatuaje que ponía VI,y aunque alguno pudiera pensar que se trataba de un 6 en números romanos, en realidad era el nombre de la chica, Vi, su marca del gremio se encontraba en su espalda baja en color morado claro.

Una nueva explosión causó el vuelo de retorno del grupo de miembros del gremio.

-¡Que empiece la fiesta!-Gritó la muchacha que con una bazooka estaba haciendo que todo volase por los aires.

Era una chica de unos 15 o 16 años, su nombre lo conocía bastante bien Lucy ya que era uno de los miembros más problemáticos del gremio según la revista Sorcerer Magazine, la infame Bala Perdida Jinx, hermana menor de Vi. Jinx tenía el cabello azul atado en dos largas trenzas casi hasta el suelo con un flequillo por el frente, unos grandes ojos de color rosa brillante y una piel algo pálida. Vestía con unas botas negras con cordones rosas, una media en su pierna derecha también de color rosa, unos shorts rosas hasta medio muslo con un cinturón con balas alrededor de su cintura, una especie de sujetador con el lado derecho rosa y el izquierdo de cuero negro donde cargaba con una tanda más de balas, llevaba las manos enguantadas y alrededor de su cuello llevaba un colgante con una bala. La peliazul tenia su brazo, pecho y lado derecho del estómago tatuado con un patrón de nubes azules y balas rosas, cargaba con ella dos enormes armas, una de ellas el bazooka ya mencionado y el otro una mini-gun que por alguna razón tenia una orejas de conejo puestas, también llevaba una pistola pequeña en su pierna izquierda. La chica tenía un cuerpo bastante delgado que no coincidía para nada con su condición física ya que no parecía tener ningún problema para cargar sus pesadas armas, era de vientre plano, cintura estrecha y escaso pecho, seguramente una copa A.

-(Esto es un completa locura, más parece una zona de guerra que un gremio).-Fue el pensamiento de la chica tirada en el suelo para evitar el fuego cruzado.

-Hey, ¿tu eres nueva no?-Le preguntó a la rubia una voz amable.

Delante de ella con ninguna preocupación por el fuego cruzado se encontraba una hermosa chica que Lucy ya había visto en multitud de ocasiones en la revista Sorcerer, se trataba de Mirajane Strauss. La mujer tenía el cabello blanco como la cal, peinado en una larga melena con un flequillo recogido con una liga que se alza hacia arriba y ojos de color azul oscuro. Iba vestida con un vestido rojo oscuro con algunos adornos, unos zapatos de tacón y un colgante con una piedra azul alrededor de su cuello. La peliblanca poseía un cuerpo voluptuoso digno de la modelo que era actualmente, cintura breve, anchas caderas, piernas torneadas y pechos copa D: su marca del gremio en color blanco se encontraba en su muslo izquierdo.

-¡Mirajane! ¡No puedo creerme que haya podido conocerte en persona!-Gritó la rubia como una fangirl haciendo algo de gracia a la peliblanca.-No crees que deberías de detenerlos.-

-No te preocupes, siempre están así, además…-Una botella lanzado por alguien casi golpea a la Strauss en la cabeza sino fuese porque cuando estaba a punto de golpearla una especie de muro invisible la protegió de ser golpeada.-¿No crees que es divertido? Jaja.-

-...-Lucy no contestó, no solo porque no sabía que contestar a aquella pregunta, sino porque su cerebro aun no procesaba del todo lo ocurrido, aquella botella estaba a punto de golpear a Mirajane en la cabeza cuando de pronto estalló como si se estampara contra una pared.

-Zzzzzzz.-El sonido de un ronquido cerca suya llamó su atención y lo que vio la dejó sin palabras.

En uno de los sofás del gremio, como si la batalla campal no estuviese ocurriendo, se encontraba alguien durmiendo tan tranquilamente, todo objeto que pasaba volando cerca suya era repelido por el mismo muro invisible que antes había protegido a Mirajane. La persona que se encontraba durmiendo parecía ser un chico, bastante alto la verdad, de al menos 1.85 m, usaba unas botas de piel marrón claro, unos pantalones de color negro bastante sencillos con varios bolsillos con un par de cinturones cruzados a la altura de su cintura donde se encontraban algunas bolsas de tela, una camisa de color rojo oscuro de manga larga y sobre el, como si fuese una especie de manta, se encontraba un largo abrigo con capucha de color verde oscuro, sobre su cara se encontraba un libro con el dibujo de una estrella de 8 puntas, unos pocos mechones de color rubio dorado podía verse ligeramente.

-(¿Como puede dormir ese tipo tan tranquilamente con todo el escandolo que hay? Aunque, ¿está realmente dormido?).-Se preguntó la maga estelar mientras veía como más objetos que volaban de un lado a otro del gremio se estampaban contra muros invisibles que impiden que fuese golpeado.

Los pensamientos de Lucy fueron interrumpidos cuando tuvo que volver a tirarse al suelo cuando un tronco de árbol pasó volando muy cerca suyo solo para ser incinerado en pleno vuelo.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Me encanta cuando hay bulla, todo es mucho más divertido!-Gritó la persona responsable de aquel tronco volador.

Era una chica de unos 20 años, de largo y liso cabello castaño oscuro al igual que sus ojos y piel algo morena; vestía unas sandalias de color azul, unos pantalones negros, una faja roja alrededor de su cintura, una camisa negra que dejaba desnudos sus brazos desde los hombros debajo de un haori rojo y en sus manos usaba unos largos guantes negros sin dedos. La chica era cuerpo fuerte, cintura breve, largas piernas, carnoso trasero y pechos copa D; su marca del gremio en color verde hoja se encontraba en su hombro izquierdo.

-Si, es una buena excusa para iniciar una pelea.-Respondió la persona que había incinerado el tronco hace un momento.

Una muchacha de la misma edad que la primera, solo que de largo y despeinado cabello negro, mismo color que sus ojos, con un flequillo que tapaba parcialmente su ojo derecho, de piel algo pálida. La pelinegra usaba también unas sandalias azules vendadas a sus tobillos, un hakama negro y una camisa que dejaba sus hombros y espalda al desnudo ( **Es algo parecido a lo que usa Yoruichi de Bleach** ), un haori azul y unos largos guantes negros sin dedos como los de la pelicastaña, además a su espalda cargaba con un gumbai. Era de cuerpo delgado, bastante atlética, de cintura y caderas pequeñas y pechos copa C; su marca del gremio en color rojo fuego se encontraba en el centro de su espalda.

Con la boca abierta Lucy miraba el combate delante suya completamente petrificada, esas dos eran dos de las magas más fuertes de Fairy Tail, Senju Hashima, conocida con el apodo de Mori no joō (Reina del Bosque) y Uchiha Marina que tenia el titulo de Honō no kōgō (Emperatriz de las Llamas). Esas dos estaban preparando un nuevo choque, con la rubia en medio de ambas, y si no hubiese sido por la aparición de dos morrones rojos habría acabado bastante mal.

-¡No os olvidéis de nosotras!-Gritaron a la vez dos chicas.

Ambas muchachas eran muy parecidas, seguramente eran gemelas o como mínimo mellizas, ambas de unos 20 años seguramente, de cabellos rojos y ojos color violeta suave, la que se había lanzado contra Hashima llevaba su cabello recogido en dos rodetes a los lados de su cabeza con una joya de color morado dibujada en su frente. Vestía con unas sandalias negras con tacón, unos pantalones negros de licra y un kimono blanco con detalles y el obi verde. La pelirroja que se había lanzado contra Marina tenía su cabello suelto y largo casi hasta los tobillo, al igual que la otra pelirroja usaba unas sandalias negras, una medias negras hasta la mitad de sus muslos, unos shorts negros y una camisa de kimono de mangas cortas de color amarillo pastel con el obi de color verde oscuro en el cual se encontraba las fundas de dos katanas que había usado en su ataque contra la pelinegra que se había defendido con su abanico. Ambas chicas tenían figuras semejantes, cintura estrecha, caderas anchas, largas y bonitas piernas y pechos copa CC; las dos llevaba sus marcas del gremio en color naranja en sus antebrazos izquierdos.

Lucy, que había escapado de inmediato y se había escondido detrás del sofá donde dormía aquel chico, el único lugar seguro que parecía haber en todo el gremio, miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a la dos pelirrojas recién llegadas, de nuevo un par de caras conocidas para ella. La pelirroja de rodetes era Mito Uzumaki, una experta en magia de sellos poseedora de una fuerza brutal y con el sobrenombre de Kōshoku no shōgeki (Impacto Carmesí), la otra pelirroja era Kushina Uzumaki, al igual que su hermana era hábil en el uso de magia de sellos, no poseia la asombrosa fuerza de su hermana pero a cambio era una hábil espadachina y podía usar magia de agua, su sobrenombre era Kurimuzonsuwāru (Remolino Carmesí).

-Uf, que pasados, ¿porque no os calláis y os tomáis una copa? Haced el favor…-Dijo Cana mientras acumulaba magia en una de sus cartas.-De comportaros.-

-¡Ahora verás estupenda cerilla!-Gritó Graya mientras acumulaba su magia de hielo en sus manos.

-¡Espero que hayáis reservado habitación en el hospital!-Gritó Vi con sus enormes guantes rebosantes de magia lista para dejar ir el golpe.

-¿Estás listo para el gran bum mi pequeño Espinas?-Dijo la peliazul hablando con su Bazooka el cual parecía listo para disparar un cohete que tenía pintado una cara sonriente.

-¡E-e-e-eesto no puede ser bueno!-Gritó Lucy con pánico en el cuerpo mientras la puerta del gremio al lado suyo se abrió dejando pasar a alguien de pequeño tamaño.

-¡UUUUOOOOOOOHHHHH!-Gritó Elfman mientras magia se acumulaba en su brazo derecho que parecía cambiar de forma.

-*Suspiro* Me voy 5 minutos y ya la están liando, por cierto, ¿eres nueva jovencita?-Preguntó la persona que había cruzado la puerta del gremio.

Se trataba de un anciano de corto tamaño, de cabeza casi calva en la que el pelo que le quedaba era blanco al igual que su bigote, vestía con una chaqueta y un gorro parecido al de un arlequín en colores naranja y azul junto a una camisa blanca donde se encontraba el símbolo de Fairy Tail en color negro.

-¡GAHHAHAHAHAHA! ¡Esto se esta poniendo muy divertido!-Rió Hashima mientras unas líneas rojas empezaban a aparecer en su rostro y el suelo se cuarteaba bajo sus pies.

¡Estoy contigo, esto es muy divertido!-Gritó la pelirroja de rodetes mientras un sello en su cuello brillaba antes de desaparecer y sus puños empezaban a brillar.

-Ya es hora de ir terminando con esto.-Dijo con calma Marina mientras sus ojos negros se volvían de color rojo con 3 comas girando alrededor de la pupila.

-¿Heeeeeee? ¿Ya vamos a terminar? ¡La pelea a sido muy corta esta vez!-Gritó Kushina mientras agua empezaba a concentrarse en sus katanas con rapidez.

-¡Hyaaaaaa! ¡Voy a morir!-Gritó una aterrorizada Lucy.

-¡Oe Naruto! ¿¡No se supone que te dejé al cargo del gremio mientras estaba fuera para que esto no ocurriese!?-Preguntó el menudo hombre al chico que se encontraba durmiendo el cual gruño un poco mientras se incorporaba dejando caer el libro que hasta ese momento se encontraba sobre su cara.

Las mejillas de la ojicastaña se sintieron algo calientes al ver el rostro del muchacho, su cabello, largo y completamente desordenado era de color rubio dorado, sus ojos azules serian realmente hermosos sino fuese porque parecían los ojos de un pez muerto.

-Fuwaaaaaaaa, gomen Maestro, tenía sueño y me fui a dormir.-Respondió el adormilado muchacho mientras bostezaba y se rascaba un poco la nuca.

-Desde luego, que pesados que sois todos.-Comentó un chico de cabello naranja y pinta de ligón mientras se ajustaba un anillo el cual brillaba con intensidad preparando el impacto que se avecinaba al igual que el resto de magos del gremio.

-Deja de flojear y encárgate de esto, o el gremio va a quedar reducido a cenizas.-Dijo el molesto anciano mientras el rubio se ponía de pie y se ponía su abrigo antes de abrir su libro en una página alzar aparentemente.

-Entendido, fuwaaaaaaa.-Respondió el ojiazul con un bostezo mientra su libro empezaba a brillar con un aura morada.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Vamos! ¡Venid a por mi!-Gritó Natsumi con sus puños rodeados en llamas en alto lista para el combate, el choque era inminente por lo que de nuevo Lucy se escondió tras el sofá esperando el impacto que nunca ocurrió ya que…

-Magia de gravedad: Zōka 20-bai (Aumento x20).-Dijo sin ánimo ninguno el chico de rubios cabellos.

Todas las magias que estaban a punto de ser lanzadas fueron canceladas debido a que todos los miembros del gremio, con excepción de Mirajane, Lucy y aquellos que no se estaban peleando, fueron estampados en el suelo cuando la gravedad aumentó 20 veces de golpe solo dentro del gremio. Todos tenían sus caras estampadas contra el suelo pero aun sin verlo sabían perfectamente quién era el responsable de esto.

-Fuwaaaaaa.-Bostezado por tercera vez el responsable que solo quería una cosa en ese momento.-(Quiero volver a casa para seguir durmiendo).-

-Gracias Naruto, ya puedes detener el hechizo.-Dijo Makarov haciendo asentir al chico que canceló la magia cerrando su libro haciendo que todos pudiesen desenterrar sus caras del suelo, todos iban a reclamarle al rubio pero cuando vieron el rostro serio de su maestro del gremio sus palabras murieron antes de salir.

El maestro caminó a paso tranquilo y dio un salto para subirse a la barandilla del segundo piso, al hacerlo se golpeó la cabeza y trató de actuar como si nada hubiese pasado mientras Naruto se acercaba a la barra, se sentó en un taburete, apoyó la cabeza en la barra y empezó a roncar de nuevo sacando una gota en la nuca a Lucy que tenía cierto debate.

-(Naruto, Naruto, Naruto…¿de que me suena ese nombre? Estoy más que segura que lo he oído antes).-Se cuestionaba la rubia que no era capaz de recordar, además que no era capaz de asociar la cara del ojiazul con ninguna que hubiese visto en la Sorcerer Magazine.

-¡Lo habéis vuelto a hacer panda de idiotas!-Gritó el maestro mientras les enseñaba a todos un montón de papeles, todos ellos cartas del consejo por problemas causados por miembros del gremio.

En las cartas había desde la destrucción de un puente en una villa (Vi y Jinx), pasando por agresión a un cliente (Elfman), destrucción completa de una granja por pelear con unos bandidos (Mito y Kushina), la destrucción de varias casas durante la pelea con los miembros de un gremio oscuro (Hashima y Marina) hasta lo más grande que era la destrucción de 7 casa durante una pelea, el derrumbe de la torre del reloj del pueblo de Tuli, el incendio de la iglesia de Frigia, la casi destrucción del castillo Lupunis, el desmoronamiento del observatorio de valle de Nazuna y la destrucción parcial del puerto de Halgion todo causado por Natsumi.

-(¡Natsumi es peor que un terremoto de grado 9!).-Fue el fugaz pensamiento de la rubia que con la boca abierta miraba a la mencionada cascarse la mejilla mirando para otro lado.

-¿Porque...porque…¡¿Porque no podéis ser todos un poco más Naruto maldita sea!?-Gritó el pequeño hombre con un berrinche digno de un niño pequeño.-¡De el solo recibo elogios y agradecimientos! Mirad, el Conde Hamil le ha otorgado un extra de 50.000 jewels por su excelente trabajo de escolta, la segunda Duquesa de Talma desea volver a contar con sus servicios y por último el mismo consejo lo ha felicitado por los hallazgos descubiertos en la recién descubierta dungeon de Ornun. ¡Naruto, llenas de orgullo el corazón de este anciano!-

-...¿Eh? ¿Que? Lo siento, me volví a dormir. ¿Qué es lo que fuwaaaaa, habéis dicho de mi?-Fue lo único que dijo el chico mientras bosteza haciendo que todos cayeran al suelo de forma cómica, eso era algo que nunca cambiaría en Naruto, era un flojo de cuidado.

-N-nada hijo, no te preocupes, no es nada que te importe.-Contestó el maestro mientras se retiraba un poco de sudor de la frente con un pañuelo haciendo que Naruto alzase los hombros y milagrosamente no se echase a dormir de nuevo.

-Como iba diciendo...los consejeros no hacen más que cabrearse conmigo.-Dijo el anciano mientras miraba hacía abajo, Lucy pudo notar como el ambiente en el gremio cambiaba completamente...hasta que.-Pero...que les den morcilla a los miembros del consejo.-

Los ojos de la rubia se ampliaron cuando vio al anciano quemar todas las cartas antes de lanzarla al aire donde Natsumi atrapó la bola de fuego y empezó a comérsela.

-¡Escuchadme con atención! ¡Que lo que dicen esos del consejo o cualquier otra persona no os afecte, si os preocupéis por los ojos que os miran desde arriba nunca lograrás que vuestra magia crezca! ¡No os preocupes por tonterías sin importancia! ¡AVANZAD POR EL CAMINO EN EL QUE CREEIS PORQUE POR ALGO SOIS MAGOS DE FAIRY TAIL!-Tras las palabras del maestro todo el gremio se llenó de risas y gritos de todos lo miembros, menos los de uno que parecía estar casi a punto de volver a entrar en coma.

-Increible, Fairy Tail es completamente increíble.-Pensó en voz alta la rubia maga de estelar.

Tras un rato Lucy caminaba hasta la barra del bar del gremio con una sonrisa, en el dorso de su mano derecha se encontraba en color rosa la marca del gremio recien puesta por el maestro. En la barra del bar se encontraba Mirajane sirviendo una taza de café bien cargado a cierto chico que parecía a punto de volver a ponerse a dormir.

-Vamos Naru_kun, ya has dormido suficiente por hoy.-Dijo la peliblanca empujando la bebida hacia el muchacho para que bebiese un largo trago de la caliente bebida.-¡Oh! Buenos días, ¿eres la chica nueva de antes cierto? Encantada de conocerte me llamo Mirajane pero en el gremio todos me llaman Mira.-

-E-encantada de conocerte Mira_san, me llamo Lucy.-Se presentó la rubia con una ligera reverencia antes mirar al ojiazul, iba a presentarse pero él la detuvo.

-No te preocupes, no me interesa.-Dijo con total tranquilidad el rubio dejando a la chica con cara de circunstancia.

-Naru_kuuun.-Dijo molesta la peliblanca mientras le tiraba de la mejilla a modo de castigo y reproche.

-Lo siento, me llamo Naruto, encantado de conocerte.-Se presentó el rubio con la mejilla derecha algo roja sacando una gota en la nuca a Lucy.

-S-soy Lucy, un placer.-Respondió la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa, fue entonces que una melena pelirosa llamó su atención por el rabillo del ojo y al darse la vuelta vio a Natsumi junto a su inseparable gato volador y parlante de color azul Happy mirando un tablón de trabajos.-Mira Natsumi, ya me han puesto la marca de Fairy Tail.-

-Que bien, Luigy.-Contestó la Dragneel sin darle importancia al asunto.

-¡Es Lucy!-Gritó molesta la rubia que se empezaba a cuestionar si había hecho bien uniéndose a este gremio.

La molesta chica se sentó en la barra, a su lado Naruto seguía bebiendo el café servido por Mirajane; NA-RU-TO, Lucy estaba completamente segura de haber oído ese nombre antes pero no era capaz de saber donde, y lo que es más, no era capaz de asociar el rostro del ojiazul con el de ninguno que hubiese visto en la Sorcerer. En esa revista siempre había entrevistar a todo tipo de magos de todos los gremios de Fiore y con la entrevista siempre solía ir una foto del mago o la maga al que se entrevistaba. Mientras la rubia le seguía dando vueltas al asunto un niño pequeño de cabello azul y de nombre Romeo llegó al gremio de magos, él era el hijo de uno de los miembros que al parecer llevaba un tiempo fuera en una misión que no le debería haber llevado tanto tiempo y le estaba pidiendo al Maestro que mandasen a alguien a buscar a su padre. Makarov se negó y el niño enfadado le dio un puñetazo en mitad de la cara antes de salir corriendo, Lucy seguía metida en su propio mundo cuando de pronto el puñetazo de Natsumi contra el tablón de trabajos la devolvió al mundo real, la chica de cabello rosado tomó su mochila dejando tras de sí la marca de su puño hundida en el tablón.

-Maestro, ¿no le va a echar la bronca?-Cuestionó uno de los miembros que siempre solía rondar el tablón sin tomar ningún trabajo llamado Nab.

-Nah, ella va a ayudar a Macao, es una buena niña, lo único que hará será dañar el amor propio de Macao. Uno decide el camino que debe seguir, dejadla en paz.-Respondió el maestro sentado sobre la mesa antes de echar un trago a su cerveza.

-¿Qué mosca le ha picado a Natsumi?-Se preguntó la maga estelar en voz alta.

-Ella seguramente no quiere que Romeo pase lo mismo que ella, su padre se fue hace mucho y todavía no ha vuelto, bueno, digo su padre pero en realidad es quien la crió, además, es un dragón.-Dijo la peliblanca haciendo que Lucy se cayese al suelo de la impresión.

-¡¿Un dragón?! ¡¿Natsumi fue criada por un dragón?!-Gritó sin poder creérselo la maga estelar mientras se trataba de poner de pie.-¿Como voy a creerme eso?-

-Según nos contó cuando ella era muy pequeña ese dragón la recogió en un bosque, le enseñó su magia, su cultura y también su magia. Pero un día ese dragón desapareció sin dejar ni rastro y aún a día de hoy lo sigue buscando, es muy mona, ¿no crees?.-Dijo la Strauss haciendo reir un poco a la ojicastaña.-Nosotros, los magos de Fairy Tail, nos cuidamos los unos a los otros.-

-...-Lucy sonrió, se levantó de su taburete y se marchó diciendo que iba a acompañar a Nastumi.

-Jiji, la nueva se ve bastante enérgica, ¿no crees Naru_kun?-Preguntó la peliblanca al rubio con una sonrisa que se fue de inmediato al ver que los ojos de pez muerto que normalmente tenía el rubio habían tomado un aspecto más serio.

-Mira, ¿podrias decirme a qué fecha estamos?-Preguntó el serio muchacho haciendo que las pálidas mejillas de Mirajane se pusieran algo rojas cuando fue mirada por esos serios ojos azules.

-S-s-si mal no recuerdo, e-estamos a 14 de Marzo, ¿p-porque lo preguntas Naru_kun?-Respondió la albina con algo de tartamudeo.

-14 de Marzo…-Murmuró el rubio antes de levantarse del taburete y empezar a caminar a la salida.

-E-espera Naru_kun, ¿a dónde vas?-Preguntó Mira mientras el mago ojiazul se ganaba atención de todos en el gremio.

-He recordado que tengo algo que hacer, hasta mañana.-Respondió el chico sin mirar atrás mientras salía del gremio.

-Si, seguro, y esta tonta se lo creyó.-Comentó para sí misma la Strauss mientras al igual que muchos en el gremio sonreía ante las acciones del rubio, ser un flojo era algo que nunca cambiaría en la personalidad de Naruto, pero esto también era uno de los rasgos que nunca cambiaría en la personalidad de este.

Varias horas habían pasado y ahora mismo Lucy estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, ahora mismo ella se encontraba tratando de atender las heridas de un lastimado y agotado Macao mientras la pelirosa hacía frente a casi medio centenar de Vulcans. Todo había ocurrido muy rápido para la rubia, primera ella junto a Nastumi y Happy llegaron a la montaña a donde había ido Macao, antes de que pudiesen hacer nada la rubia que se había metido en uno de sus espíritus estelares para no congelarse, fue secuestrada por un Vulcan y Nastumi y Happy tuvieron que ir a su rescate, tras darle un paliza al monstruo descubrieron que en realidad era Macao y que aquel monstruo había robado su cuerpo, fue entonces cuando todo se puso cuesta arriba. Tras salvar al mago peliazul de caer al vacío iban a encargarse de tratar las heridas de este pero todo ese tumulto de Vulcans apareció de la nada, estaban rodeados, Natsumi era realmente la única que podía luchar en ese momento.

-¡Muy bien estúpidos monos de mierda! ¡Venid a por mi!-Gritó la pelirosa mientras sus puños se rodeaban de furiosas llamas.

-¡UUUUUUUUOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!-Gritaron los monstruos mientras se lanzaban contra la Drangeel.

-Magia de Creación de Viento: Shitsufū no Shirotaka (Halcón Blanco del Vendaval).-Tras aquellas palabras un enorme y hermoso halcón blanco paso veloz arrasando con los casi 50 Vulcans en un santiamén.

Cuando el viento se calmó ambas chicas pudieron ver a cierto rubio llegar donde ellas con su libro en la mano derecha brillando en color azul celeste, Lucy se impactó pues aquellos ojos de pez muerto que vio en el gremio habían sido sustituidos por unos serios ojos azules.

-Naruto…¡Que sepas que podría haberme encargado de esos tontos monos yo sola! ¡No necesitaba ayuda en absoluto!-Gritó la chica de cabellos rosados cuando Naruto pasó a su lado.

-Bien por ti.-Dijo simplemente antes de arrodillarse donde estaban Macao y Lucy.-¿Cual es su condición?-

-...¿Eh? ¡Ha! C-claro, su condición.-Dijo la rubia que fue pillada por sorpresa.-N-no tiene heridas graves, si bastantes magulladuras, hematomas y creo que algún hueso roto, pero nada realmente muy serio, también tiene gran cantidad de fatiga acumulada en su cuerpo.-

-Ya veo, a partir de ahora yo me encargo, habéis hecho buen trabajo, Magia de Recuperación de Plantas: Muyu no Hanakago (Cesta Floral de Curación de Sueños).-El libro en la mano del chico brillo en un hermoso color verde floral, del suelo salieron gran cantidad de raíces que poco a poco formaron una cesta donde el rubio metió a Macao, la heridas de este nada más entrar en esa cesta empezaron a curarse dejando a Lucy completamente sin palabras.-Se habrá recuperado una vez lleguemos a Magnolia, vamos ya antes de que esos monos vuelvan.-

-Cof, cof, mierda, cof, soy patetico.-Dijo a duras penas el peliazul mientras todos se preparaban para emprender la marcha de vuelta a Magnolia.-Me...encargue de diecinueve, cof, cof, pero el veinte...me absorbió.-

-Callate y conserva las fuerzas.-Dijo secamente el ojiazul mientras hacía que la cesta empezase a flotar.

-Con qué cara...voy a presentarme ante Romeo…-Se dijo así mismo Macao con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

-Con la misma cara de idiota que tienes todos los días y que tendrás hasta que mueras.-Otra contestación fría y seca vino de parte del rubio molestando ya bastante a Natsumi.

-¡Oye Naruto ya te estas pasando! ¡Macaso solo quería demostrar a Romeo lo fuerte que es para que estuviese orgulloso de él!-Exclamó molesta la Dragneel que fue un poco intimidada cuando Naruto posó sus serios ojos azules encima suya.

-Y de que hubiese servido esa fuerza si hubiese muerto aquí. ¿Daria esa fuerza de comer a Romeo cuando se viese solo? ¿Le haría esa fuerza compañía cuando tuviese que vivir en un orfanato?-Natsumi e incluso Lucy tragaron duro antes esas palabras antes de que los ojos de Naruto fueran a Macao.-Eres el padre de un niño pequeño, tu deber no es demostrar que tan grande tienes la polla, es cuidar de tu hijo, educarlo y ver como crece y se convierte en un excelente mago que te supere. Déjate de gilipolleces y otras mierdas innecesarias.-

Tras aquella palabras se formó el silencio en el grupo, sin duda no eran la palabras más amables para decir eso, pero que eran sinceras y que tenía toda la razón era indiscutible.

-Y sobretodo, hay que ser muy idiota para venir aquí a cazar Vulcans en esta época del año.-Añadió el rubio llamando la atención de los 3 presentes.

-¿A-a qué te refieres Naruto?-Preguntó Lucy con curiosidad.

-Me referiero a que está es la época del año en que los Vulcans de todas las montañas de por aquí cerca se reúnen para encontrar pareja por lo que el número de Vulcans en esta zona aumenta a casi el quíntuple.-Informó el mago rubio dejando a todos sin palabras, Macao de inmediato se hizo el dormido.

-¡Oh! Entonces ese Vulcan que te secuestro Lucy lo que quería era hacerte su esposa.-Dijo el gato alado a la maga estelar que sintió un duro golpe a su autoestima.

-Entonces la próxima vez que vengamos podemos usar a Lucy como carnada para atraer a esos mono idiotas.-Dijo Nastumi con una bombilla encendida sobre su cabeza.

-¡ESO NI MUERTA!-Gritó Lucy dando una patada en la cabeza a la Draganeel mientras Naruto simplemente seguía caminando con un claro pensamiento en mente.

-(Tengo sueño) Fuwaaaa.-Pensó el chico antes de dar un gran bostezo.

Antes de que cayera la noche el grupo llegó a Magnolia, Macao ya estaba mucho mejor, tendría que descansar un par de días pero a parte de eso estaba perfectamente, al pasar por unos de los parques de la ciudad pudieron ver al hijo del peliazul el cual al verlo recordó como instigó a su padre ha hacer un trabajo "guay" . El niño corrió llorando a los brazos de su padre que lo recibió con los brazos abierto y le contó como él solo consiguió derrotar a 19 Vulcans, Lucy al igual que Nastumi y Happy no podía evitar sonreír al ver la hermosa estampa.

-Fairy Tail es el gremio más problemático, destructivo y alocado que pueda existir.-Comentó el ojiazul al lado de la maga estelar.-Pero sin duda es un buen lugar al que llamar hogar, bienvenida al gremio, Lucy.-

-...¡Si! ¡Arigatou, Naruto!-Agradeció las palabras del rubio mago con una gran sonrisa y con algo en claro, este gremio, a pesar de lo peligroso que era, le iba a encantar.

* * *

 **-Yyyyyyyyyyyyy pues hasta aquí este prologo, en mi pagina de Facebook podréis encontrar unas imágenes de como se ven Natsumi, Graya, Hashima y Marina, y de los futuros fems que haya ;) Algo que siempre digo en los fics es lo siguiente, si hay aliados fuertes, y sobretodo el prota es fuerte, podéis imaginaros como serán los enemigos pues hay que hacer las peleas interesantes. Como siempre gente os recuerdo que si os ha gustado lo que habéis leído, o no, queréis darme ideas, consejos o simplemente vuestro apoyo incondicional, siempre leo todo y cada uno de vuestros reviews. Se despide un día Akuma no Ryu, cuidaos mucho, no os olvidéis de pasaros por mis demás fics y hasta la próxima, ja ne.**


	2. Chapter 1

**-Hooooooooooooola gente, bueno esto es algo que no suelo hacer mucho y es que de normal tanto la nota inicial como la de despedida la escribo una vez terminado el cap, hoy no es así por una razón y es que no se hasta donde va a llegar este cap, normalmente suelo pensar de antemano cual es el contenido que va a ver en cada cap, pero en este no tengo ni idea de cuanto voy a escribir ya que no se hasta donde dejarlo, así que eso, solo quería aclararos esto. Dicho esto, doy paso al nuevo, espero que os guste y os veo al final.-**

Seres mágicos y/o demonios hablando **-Hola**

Seres mágicos y/o demonios pensando **-(Hola)**

 _No soy dueño de Naruto o Fairy Tail, sus dueños son Masashi Kishimoto y Hiro Mashima respectivamente, solo soy dueño de las creaciones y personajes originales que cree en el transcurso de la historia, tampoco soy dueño de armas, técnicas, u personajes de otras series que aparezcan en esta historia._

* * *

Capitulo 1

La carreta tirada por caballos avanzaba tranquilamente mientras en su interior cierta maga usuaria de fuego parecía estar a punto de morirse debido al malestar que todos los transportes le producían. En el interior del carro Lucy tenía una maliciosa sonrisa al ver a Natsumi quien la había engañado para aceptar una misión en la cual ella sería el cebo en un estado que casi parecía estar a punto de morirse.

-¿Esta cómoda en el carro señorita?-Preguntó con bastante cinismo la maga celestial.

-Esto...es peor que el infierno.-Dijo la pelirosa sintiendo cómo de nuevo el estómago se le venía a la garganta.

-Natsumi no vayas hacia la luz.-Dijo el vivaz gato azul aunque no se podía saber muy bien si eso era una broma.

-*Suspiro* Así no hay quien duerma, Magia de Recuperación de Plantas: Saku man'nōyaku (Florecimiento de la Panacea).-El interior del carro fue iluminado con un hermoso color verde, una hermosa flor de vivos colores verdes, rojos y amarillos floreció en medio de Lucy y Natsumi liberando una magnífica fragancia que inundó las fosas nasales de las dos chicas y derrepente…

-Ya no...estoy mareada ¡Ooooooh! ¡YA NO ESTOY…-La Dragneel no pudo terminar su frase ya que su boca fue tapada por la persona que estaba sentada a su lado.

-Ahora, por muy difícil que te resulte Natsumi, trata de mantenerte en silencio hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino, sino haré que el mareo que estabas sintiendo se duplique por 10, ¿te queda claro?-Natsumi, con un terrible escalofrío en su espalda, respondió mansamente asintiendo con su cabeza y se sentó tranquilamente en su lugar.

Lucy dirigió su mirada hacia la persona que había lanzado aquel hechizo capaz de curar al menos temporalmente el malestar que los transportes le producían a la dragon slayer de fuego. Naruto, el que seguramente era el miembro más vago de Fairy Tail, se encontraba sentado al lado de Natsumi y enfrente de la rubia, él no las estaba acompañando porque quisiera sino porque Mirajane le había encargado que les echase una mano ya que era el primer trabajo de la ojicastaña. Lucy actualmente no sabía cómo debía de actuar frente al rubio de ojos azules, ella sabía que el nombre de este le sonaba de algún lado y ayer tras desempaquetar sus cosas en su nuevo hogar supo porque le sonaba gracias a una vieja revista de la Sorcerer Magazine que había guardado, en ella se encontraba cierto reportaje junto a la muy pequeña entrevista que se le había hecho a Naruto hace 1 año.

Naruto, sin apellidos, no se sabe su lugar de origen, miembro de Fairy Tail, mago de clase S, 3 veces nominado para formar parte de los magos santos por su increíble dominio y conocimiento de la magia, desde los 10 años muchas personas empezaron a llamarlo el prodigio de esta era, aquel que podría llegar a convertirse en el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, superando con creces incluso al infame mago oscuro Zeref. En el reportaje también se encontraba una larga lista de logros que el joven había ido logrando con el tiempo y que a cualquiera que leyese aquellas líneas lo dejarían con la boca abierta diciendo que era imposible que un chico tan joven hubiese cosechados tantos éxitos en tan poco tiempo. Aquel reportaje iba acompañado de una foto en la que se podía ver al rubio mago durmiendo en el sofá del gremio y la frase "cállate, no me dejas dormir" que era lo único que habían conseguido como entrevista.

El trayecto se le hizo eterno a la rubia que jugaba con sus dedos sin saber qué hacer en tal situación, delante de ella estaba una "gran celebridad", el chico que desde hace 3 años siempre estaba el primero en la lista de "magos que querrías como novio" de la Sorcerer. Tras un par de horas el grupo llegó a la ciudad de Shirotsume y de inmediato se dirigieron a la casa del cliente, tras recibir algo más de información sobre la misión, y lo más importante, la noticia de que la recompensa había aumentado, salieron de la casa rumbo a la mansión del Duque de Alba pero a Natsumi había algo que le olía a chamusquina en la casa del supuesto cliente. El grupo se dirigió a la mansión del duque después de que Lucy se cambiase de ropa a un uniforme de maid con el que querían tratar de engatusar al hombre, pero no solo no funcionó sino que el tipo llamó fea a la maga celestial lo que provocó que esta se deprima.

-Así que no sirves.-Dijo la pelirrosa molestando a la ojicastaña.

-...El que Lucy sea guapa o fea no creo que tenga nada que ver con esto, ese hombre tiene fetiches extraños.-Comentó el rubio simplemente dando su opinión pero logrando animar un poco a la chica rubia.

-¡Entonces tendremos que pasar al plan B!-Exclamó Natsumi chocando sus puños.

-¿Y cuál se supone que es ese plan B?-Preguntó Naruto haciendo sonreír a la pelirrosa.

-¡Entraremos por el tejado! ¡Vamos Happy!-Grito la Dragneel antes de que el mencionado gato azul se la llevase volando.

-¡U-un momento Natsumi! ¡Tu tienes a Happy pero, ¿como se supone que vamos a ir por el tejado nosotros?!-Gritó la rubia siendo ignorada completamente por la ojirosa.

-Magia de gravedad: Jūryoku 0 (Gravedad 0).-Fueron las palabras que la maga celestial escuchó antes de darse la vuelta y ver como Naruto empezaba a flotar con su curioso libro en la mano derecha.

-...-Lucy no fue capaz de decir palabra mientras miraba como el mago ojiazul empezaba a elevarse por encima suya.

-Vamos, no te quedes atrás.-Dijo Naruto ofreciendo su mano a la chica, la ojicastaña dudó un momento antes de tomarla, de pronto sintió como el peso de su cuerpo desapàrecía completamente y empezaba a flotar como si fuese un globo.

El grupo llegó silenciosamente al tejado de la gran mansión, Natsumi abrió facilmente un agujero en una de las ventanas derritiendola, la habitación estaba a oscuras y parecía estar repletas de reliquias de todo tipos a las cuales Naruto miraba con decepción.

-Todas falsas.-Dijo mientras dejaba un falso cráneo de lo que se suponía debía de ser un centauro en una estantería.

El grupo salió de la habitación confiados en que nadie en aquel lugar sabía sobre su presencia, pero rápido desapareció esa idea de sus cabezas cuando de pronto un batallón compuesto por todas las "curiosas" maids que tenía el Conde se les vino encima, Natsumi ya cargaba el fuego en su pierna para patearlas pero el brillo azul celeste a su lado se le adelantó.

-Magia de creación de viento: Chikan-fū no Arashi (Tormenta de Vientos Dementes).-Fue como si de pronto un tornado se formase dejando en su ojo a los 3 magos de Fairy Tail y al gato parlante, las maids fueron despedidas hacías todas direcciones y quedaron inconscientes.-Somos un grupo demasiado grandes, debemos separarnos para cubrir más terreno y llamar menos la atención.

-Tenemos que ser como ninjas, nin, nin.-Dijo la pelirrosa colocando su bufanda de forma que tapaba completamente su cara a excepción de sus ojos y hacía una postura con sus dedos juntos.

-Nin, nin, aye.-Añadió Happy imitando a la dragon slayer haciendo que una gota apareciese en la nuca de la rubia.

-*Suspiro* Lucy, por favor ve con ellos, o si no estoy seguro que acabarán armando algún escándalo innecesario.-Pidió el rubia a lo que la maga celestial no tuvo ningún problema, ya que sin duda si nadie vigilaba a ese terremoto andante conocida como Natsumi Dragneel sin lugar a dudas causaría algún problema.

Tras separarse en dos grupos el mago de ojos azules llegó a lo que parecía ser el estudio del Conde, era un cuarto más o menos grande, con varias estanterías a los lados de la habitación, algunas decoraciones demasiado ostentosas y un elegante escritorio junto a una silla. Al entrar Naruto miraba sin ánimo los libros de las estanterías, habiendo visto las tontas falsificaciones que el Conde tenía en aquella habitación pensaba que estos libros no tendrían ningún valor, pero sus ojos se ampliaron cuando los títulos de varios de ellos le llamaron la atención. Usando algo de magia de gravedad hizo que varios libros salieran de sus lugares en las estanterías y debía de decir que estaba impresionado, todos estos libros eran muy difíciles de obtener ya que no había muchas copias de ellos circulando, el rubio se enfrascó en su lectura y estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que la puerta detrás suya se abrió, o eso o simplemente no le dio importancia, añadir además que estaba leyendo 6 libros a la vez.

Las personas que habían cruzado la puerta eran dos hombres, uno era muy grandes y tenía un extraño peinado que parecía imitar una palmera, el segundo era más bajito, tenía su cabeza rapada con una muy larga trenza en la base de su nuca y portaba detrás suya una especie de gran sartén.

-¿Así que este crío es un mago de Fairy Tail?-Preguntó el grandullón.

-No parece especialmente fuerte, creo que los rumores sobre ese gremio son demasiado exagerados.-Añadió el de la trenza con una sonrisa algo arrogante tratando de provocar al ojiazul que simplemente…

-...-Naruto seguía metido en su lectura, como si los dos hombres detrás suya no existieran lo que provocó que ambos tuviesen marcadas venas en sus sienes por ser ignorados de esa manera.

-¡OE MALDITO MOCOSO TE ESTAMOS…

-Cerrad el hocico, ¿no veis que estoy leyendo?-Un tremendo escalofrío recorrió la espalda de los dos sujetos cuando Naruto los miró por encima de su hombro, los dos se sacudieron para quitarse esa sensación de encima y se lanzaron contra el rubio que dio un suspiro antes de que su puño se rodease de un aura rojiza oscura.

Mientras todo esto ocurría en el estudio del Conde, Natsumi, Lucy y Happy habían llegado a la biblioteca de este y se pusieron a buscar el libro de la misión, tras uno minutos la rubia encontró el libro y se dio cuenta que este había sido escrito por uno de sus escritores favoritos. La pelirrosa quiso quemarlo de inmediato pero la maga celestial se negó pues quería leerlo, en ese monto el Conde de Alba apareció acompañado de sus sirvientas reclamando que le devolvieran su libro.

-Esto…-Murmuró la rubia que tras leer durante unos minutos aquel libro había descubierto algo, se levantó con rapidez y empezó a correr.-¡Natsumi por favor consígueme algo de tiempo parece que en este libro hay algún secreto!-

-(¿Un secreto? ¿Tal vez un mapa de un tesoro? O tal vez sea…).-Pensó el Conde con una gota de sudor cayendo de su frente.-¡Sea lo que sea ese libro es mío!

Tras gritar aquello el hombre que tenía una magia capaz de hacer túneles como un topo se dispuso a ir tras la rubia que había salido por una de las puerta de la biblioteca.

-Happy, ve con Lucy, yo sola puedo hacerme cargo de esto.-Dijo Natsumi mientras estiraba un poco su brazos como calentamiento.

-Aye sir.-Respondió el gato antes de salir volando, sabía de sobra que la pelirosa podía con esas locas maids sin ningún problema.

Cambiando de nuevo de ubicación, en el estudio del conde el sujeto de la larga trenza que portaba una sartén se encontraba derribado e inconsciente sobre el escritorio de su contratador, en mitad de su arma se encontraba grabada la forma de un puñetazo, al parecer había usado esta como escudo pero no había servido de mucho. Su compañero se encuentra en las misma condiciones solo que él se había estrellado contra una de las estanterías la cual al parecer escondía un pasaje oculto por el cual cierto mago rubio había ido a investigar. La sala secreta contenía solo un par de estanterías, la única luz era una pequeña llama que flotaba sobre Naruto que tenía en sus manos uno de los libros de aquellas estanterías, una sonrisa apareció en los labios del chico mientras cerrar el libro en sus manos.

-Valla, valla, parece que hoy es mi día de suerte.-Dijo el rubio con bastante buen humor antes de que su libro brillase en color amarillento: Magia Dimensional: Takarabako (Cofre del Tesoro).-

Una extraña y pequeña caja fuerte con una par de cadenas negras envolviendola apareció de pronto como un espectro sobre el libro de Naruto, la caja se abrió con un llamativo sonido metálico y todos los libros en aquella sala, con excepción del que había tomado anteriormente el rubio empezaron a ser absorbidos por la caja como si fuese una aspiradora. Una vez la habitación quedó vacía la caja desapareció en el aire y el ojiazul dio media vuelta para salir de aquella sala secreta, tenía que reunirse con Natsumi y Lucy para terminar con esta misión cuanto antes, después de todo, una vez que terminase iba a tener un par de cosas que hacer.

El combate de Natsumi había acabado cuando de pronto una de aquellas maid, la más grande y robusta, de pronto se le tiró encima encima y al instante siguiente se encontraba en unos túneles subterráneos en los cuales se encontraba Lucy y Happy junto a al espíritu estelar de Cáncer y el Conde de Alaba. De inmediato la enorme maid que al parecer era el espíritu estelar de Virgo se posicionó junto a su maestro mientras la Dragneel con sus puños en llamas se colocaba al lado de la rubia dispuesta a darles una paliza a las dos personas delante suya.

-Esto ya se está pasando de irritante, devolvedme el libro de una maldita vez mocosas o llamaré a los guardias de la ciudad.-Amenazó el Conde haciendo que ambas chicas se preocupasen lo que hizo que una amplia y asquerosa sonrisa apareciera en las cara del hombre.-Varios miembros de Fairy Tail irrumpiendo en la casa de un honrado hombre para robarle una de sus preciadas posesiones, me pregunto cómo afectaría una noticia como esa a su estúpido gremio.-

-Bastardo.-Gruñó Natsumi mientras Lucy detrás suya no sabía qué hacer, no quería entregar el libro tras haber descubierto el secreto que este escondía pero tampoco quería hacer que la reputación del gremio se viese afectado por su culpa.

-Si ya habéis comprendido la situación entregadme de una vez ese libro o llamaré a los guardias y se plantaron aquí en un instante.-Volvió a amenazar el molesto sujeto con esa irritante sonrisa mientras extendía su mano, Lucy empezó a caminar con la intención de devolverle el libro a pesar de las quejas de Natsumi pero el sonido de unos pasos acercándose empezaron a resonar por todo el lugar.

-Así que puede hacer que la guardia se plante aquí en un momento, ¿eh? Eso es genial, me quita trabajo que hacer.-Dijo la voz de Naruto mientras este parecía de pronto de unos de los canales del subterráneo con una sonrisa digna de un demonio.-Estoy seguro que a esos guardias les encantará escuchar porque tiene algo como este libro en su casa sobretodo cuando el consejo prohibió su venta, compra y posesión hace ya más de 10 años.-

Los ojos del conde se ampliaron a más no poder cuando vio en las manos del mago rubio uno de los libros que él celosamente guardaba en su sala secreta, el como se había hecho con él era lo de menos, si los del consejo se enteraban que tenía libros como ese en su posesión sin duda le caerían varios años en prisión por lo que no le quedaba otra opción.

-¡VIRGO ACABA CON ESAS DOS ZORRAS, Y TU MOCOSO TE HARÉ DESEAR EL NO HABER ENCONTRADO ESOS LIBROS!-Fue el grito desesperado el del Conde de Alba mientras sacaba un par de elegantes navajas de entre sus ropas.

Virgó se lanzó de inmediato contra Natsumi y Lucy pero no fue nada con que estas dos no pudiesen lidiar, los puños de la Dragneel se rodearon de llamas antes de asestar un poderoso golpe contra el espíritu estelar que acabó con la cabeza hundida en el cemento. Por el otro lado el Conde se lanzó contra el ojiazul con completas intenciones asesinas reflejadas en sus ojos, ese maldito mocoso delante suya era capaz de mandar al traste todos sus años de duro esfuerzo, todo lo que había tenido que hacer para lograr su actual posiciones, los sucios tratos que había hecho con gremios oscuros, si ese libro llegaba a las autoridades todo habría acabado para él.

-¡ACABARÉ CONTIGO MALDITO BASTARDO!-Gritó el Conde de Alba mientras se preparaba para un golpe mortal lanzando sus dos navajas contra el cuello del rubio, estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta del brillo morado que había a la espalda de Naruto y cuando estaba a punto de cortar su cuello...se detuvo completamente.

Un demonio, esa era la única descripción posible para el ser que ahora estaba delante del Conde, era grande, con un par de enormes cuernos en su frente, ojos amarillos sedientos de sangre, piel negra como el carbón, afilados colmillos y garras y unas grandes alas de murciélago a su espalda.

- **¿Que? ¿No ibas a acabar conmigo?** -Dijo aquel ser con una voz grave y profunda que hacía retumbar los huesos del Conde de Alba

-Yo-o….yo…-Fue lo único que pudo decir el hombre antes de que sus armas cayesen al suelo seguidas de su dueño el cual tenía los ojos en blanco y espuma saliendo de su boca.

-...E-esa magia sigue siendo igual de horrible que siempre.-Comentó Nastumi con un escalofrío mientras se abrazaba a sí misma siendo imitada por Happy.

-...¿Q-que magia? ¿Que es lo que ha ocurrido? De pronto ese tipo se quedó petrificado y al instante siguiente cayó inconsciente.-Preguntó una confundida Lucy que no entendía nada de lo que acababa de ocurrir mientras el ojiazul se acercaba a ellas arrastrando al Conde de una pierna.

-Magia Ilusoria: Akuma Supekutoru (Espectro Demoniaco), simplemente le hice ver algo que lo asustó tanto que acabó desmayándose.-Explicó sencillamente el rubio haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de la maga celestial.

Después de aquello el grupo de magos de Fairy Tail salió de la mansión y mientras Naruto se dirigía al cuartel de la guardia de la ciudad para entregar al Conde de Alba, Natsumi, Happy y Lucy fueron a la casa del cliente para entregar el libro, no recibieron recompensa alguna lo que deprimió un poco a la rubia pero les quedó el sentimiento de saber que habían echo lo correcto. Cuando se reunieron con el ojiazul este les dijo que se fueran sin él, al parecer cuando alguien es encarcelado por un crimen contra el consejo de magia todas sus posesiones eran requisadas y en casos como este los cuales eran una condenas de por vida las posesiones eran subastadas. El mago rubio estaba interesado en los libros del Conde, claramente aquellos que había prohibido el consejo estaban fuera de discusión pero aun así estaba seguro que había muchos que sí podría adquirir y gracias a que tenía ciertas conexiones en el consejo gracias a su forma de trabajar siempre impecable muy seguramente podría hacerse con varios de estos libros antes de que salieran a subasta.

Y así es como terminó la primera misión como maga de Fairy Tail de Lucy y como no habían recibido recompensa alguna por su trabajo decidieron volver a Magnolia a pie, por el camino se toparon con Graya y por su puesta ella y la pelirosa comenzaron una pelea que se vio interrumpida cuando unos sujetos secuestraron a Happy. El grupo que secuestró al pequeño gato parlanchín querían comérselo, y ya lo tenían todo preparado cuando Natsumi y Greya hicieron acto de aparición, la verdad no fueron muy difíciles de derrotar, lo raro fue que tras haberlos amarrados a un árbol para hacerlos hablar una enorme sombra con forma de mano se lo llevó pero aun así lograron escuchar una palabra que ningún sabía que significaba.

Lullaby

Un día después de aquello las cosas transcurrían con calma en el siempre escandaloso gremio de Fairy Tail, Naruto como siempre dormía tranquilamente en uno de los sofás, Mira se encargaba de atender en la barra, Natsumi y Graya parecían estar como siempre a punto de iniciar una pelea mientras Marina suspiraba irritada por los gritos de estas mientras Hashima se reía animada y las alentaba a pelear. En una mesa algo apartada Kushina daba mantenimiento a sus espadas mientras su hermana Mito se encargaba de preparar sus sellos para futuras peleas, Vi y su hermana Jinx miraban en el tablero de trabajos buscando algo para hacer, se oía a Elfman gritas sus cosas de hombre y Loki trataba de ligar con Lucy pero cuando descubrió que esta era una maga celestial salió corriendo como alma que lleva el demonio. Sin duda alguna un día como otro cualquiera en el gremio…

O lo era hasta que Loki regresó con la cara blanca como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

-...está de vuelta…¡ERZA HA REGRESADO!-Gritó con todas sus fuerzas Loki desencadenando varias reacciones.

Natsumi y Greya gritaron "Hyaaaaaaaa" mientras se abrazaban, Cana escupió su bebida, Marina levantó una ceja sin mucho interés mientras Hashima sonreía, Kushina y Mito comentaban algo entre ellas y Vi y Jinx sudaban a mares.

-¿Ruta de escape?-Preguntó la pelirrosa a su hermana menor.

-La RJ35.-Respondió la peliazul antes de asentir al mismo tiempo que su hermana y que ambas se metiesen en una de las habitaciones del gremio desde la cual se escucharon varios ruidos como de alguna especie de mecanismo.

Y mientras todo esto sucedía Naruto seguía durmiendo plácidamente como si nada ocurriese.

Lucy miraba el caos reinante en el gremio sin entender nada de nada mientras a su lado Mirajane simplemente sonrió, de pronto la puerta del gremio se abrió dejando ver a una persona que cargaba detrás suya un enorme cuerno decorado. La mujer que abrió la puerta se trataba de una muchacha de menos de 20 años, usaba unas botas negras, una falda azul tableada y una blusa blanca debajo de una brillante armadura con el dibujo de una cruz amarilla. La mujer debía medir casi metro setenta, de ojos color castaños y una larga melena de color rojo escarlata, la chica tenía una increíble figura, cintura estrecha, anchas caderas y pecho copa D. Después de que ella cruzase la puerta del gremio tres personas más entraron con ella.

A la izquierda se encontraba una muchacha de cabello negro medio corto, dos mechones de cabello enmarcaban su rostro mientras que por detrás una coleta le llegaba hasta la espalda baja, sus ojos eran de color negro, su piel era de un tono muy claro y cuando la vio Lucy pensó de inmediato que se parecía mucho a Marina además que vestía de forma casi idéntica a ésta con la única diferencia que a su espalda lo que cargaba era una katana sin guardia (una chokuto). Era un poco más baja que la pelirroja, de cuerpo delgado pero atlético, cintura breve y pechos copa B.

La segunda chica la cual se encontraba a la derecha tenía un largo cabello blanco que le llegaba hasta debajo del trasero, unos fríos y serios ojos rojos, vestía con unas sandalias negras, un pantalón azul oscuro, una camisa blanca por debajo de una chaqueta azul y alrededor de su cuello había una peluda bufanda blanca. La peliblanca tenía una figura delgada de pechos copa C y un pequeño y redondo trasero.

La tercera chica tenía el cabello oscuro con un tono azulado, largo hasta media espalda con un poco de flequillo por el frente con dos mechones a los lados de su rostro, sus ojos eran de un curioso color perlado que hacía pensar que la chica estaba ciega. La chica vestía con una sandalias sencillas de color negro, unos pantalones cortos de color azul claro a la altura de los muslos con un sencillo cinturón, un top negro que parecía estar a punto de reventar por sus pechos copa D y una chaqueta blanca y morada con capucha que llevaba abierta dejando al aire su ombligo. Su figura era realmente explosiva, como ya he dicho antes tenía unos grandes pechos copa D que no se molestaba en esconder, anchas caderas, cintura estrecha y vientre plano.

Lucy no sabía qué hacer o decir en ese momento, es más, no sabía si debía decir o hacer algo mientras miraba a esa chica pelirroja empezar a regañar a todos los miembros del gremio por esto o por lo otro. Mientras tanto la chica pelinegra y la chica peliblanca se fueron a sentar junto con Marina y Hashima.

-Estamos de vuelta, Nee_sama.-Saludó la pelinegra menor a su hermana mayor.

-Os habeis tardado en regresar Izumi, ¿la misión no era para solo una semana? Casi habéis estado el soble de ese tiempo fuera-Contestó Marina mientras su hermana se sentaba a su lado.

-Es cierto Tobichi, ¿como os habeis tardado tanto?-Preguntó la pelicastaña Senju a su hermana menor que se sentó a su lado con los brazos cruzados y cara de cansada.

-Todo es debido a eso.-Respondió la albina señalando el enorme cuerno que había traído consigo la pelirroja.

-¿Que se supone que es eso Erza?-Preguntó uno de los miembros del gremio.

-¿Esto? Es el cuerno del demonio que nos encargamos de subyugar, uno de los nativos me lo regaló como recuerdo y como era bonito decidí traerlo conmigo.-Respondió Erza con total tranquilidad como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-Por culpa de ese maldito cuerno no pudimos ir en tren y no había carretas que aguantaran su peso. Hemos tenido que hacer todo el camino de vuelta andando.-Dijo la chica de los ojos de color perlado mientras se sentaba junto a las pelirrojas Uzumaki y dejaba a sus pies reposar sobre la mesa.

-Ya deberías de saber que Erza es propensa a hacer esto Hisana.-Respondió Mito con algo de humor.

-Tonta de mi por ser nublada por la recompensa de la misión.-Dijo de forma dramática Hisako haciendo reír a las dos Uzumakis, fue entonces que miró para varios lados como buscando a alguien.

-Se han ido todas juntas de misión, desde que formaron su equipo andan bastante motivadas.-Respondió Kushina a la pregunta inexistente de la peliazul-Seguramente deberían de regresar en una semana o así.

-Ya veo.-Contestó la ojiperla con una pequeña sonrisa mientras Erza se acercaba a cierto dormilón, le retiró el libro de la cara tras lo cual sin prisa alguna el rubio abrió sus parpados.

-¿Cuántos trabajos este mes?-Preguntó la pelirroja con voz seria.

-5, y ayudé a la novata con su primera misión.-Respondió el ojiazul señalando a Lucy que de inmediato sintió la fija mirada de Erza sobre ella como preguntándole si decía la verdad a lo que la rubia asintió rápidamente varias veces.

-Buen trabajo, puedes descansar.-Dijo la chica de la armadura con una pequeña sonrisa poniendo de nuevo el libro encima de la cara de Naruto quien no tardó ni 3 segundo en conciliar el sueño.-Hola Mira.

-Bienvenida Erza.-Saludó la peliblanca cuando Erza se acercó a la barra a saludarla.

-¿Están Natsumi y Graya por aquí?-Preguntó la pelirroja sin sentarse en alguno de los taburetes.

-E-e-estamos aquí-í Erza.-Respondió la pelinegra maga de hielo haciendo que la mandibula de Lucy tocase el suelo ya que Greya y la pelirosa estaba abrazándose como si fueran mejores amigas.-Co-omo puedes ver hoy nos estamos llevando también como siempre, ¿ve-everdad que si Natsumi_chan?-

-¡AYE!-Respondió la ojirosa como si fuese cierto gato azulado.

-Nm, me alegra que seas tan buenas amigas, pero cambiando de tema, hay algo que tengo que pediros.-Dijo la pelirroja poniéndose seria, explicó que durante su última misión había escuchado unos rumores relacionados con algo llamado Lullaby, ella iba a pedirle al maestro que evaluará la situación pero como este no estaba debido a la reunión anual de maestros ella se había decidido a actuar.

-Lullaby.-Murmuró en voz baja cierto rubio que parecía haber vuelto del mundo de los sueños al escuchar ese nombre.

-No se de que se trata todo esto pero lo que sí sé es que lo mejor es que actuemos cuanto antes, por eso quiero que ustedes dos y Naruto vengan conmigo, me acompañarais, ¿verdad?-Preguntó Erza siendo rodeada de una aura peligrosa que hizo que las dos chicas asintieron con sus cabezas muy rápido.-Supongo que tampoco habrá ningún problema de tu parte, ¿verdad Naruto_kun?-

-...-Al darse la vuelta para hablar con el mencionado vió como el lugar donde hasta hace un instante este estaba durmiendo estaba completamente vacío.

-¿E-en qué momento se fue?-Preguntó Lucy que ni cuenta se había dado de en qué momento el ojiazul había desaparecido.

-Tan rápido como siempre para escapar del trabajo, *suspiro*, en fin, supongo que tendremos que apañarnoslas nosotros 3. Mañana a las 8 nos reuniremos en la estación de trenes, no esta permitido llegar tarde.-Declaró Erza haciendo tragar duro a la Dragneel y a la Fullbuster.

-(Sin duda esas dos empezaran a pelear en cuanto Erza se dé la espalda, tengo que pedirle a alguien que les acompañe para evitar eso).-Pensó la peliblanca Mira sabiendo que esas dos empezaron una pelea a la más mínima que la pelirroja se despistara.

-Por cierto, Mira.-Dijo Erza antes de que una horripilante aura demoniaca la rodease por completo.-¿No sabrás por un casual donde están Jinx y Vi?-

-Cre-eo que están de misión y no volverán en unos días.-Respondió Mirajane con una gota de sudor corriendo por su sien, sin duda cuando la Scarlet diese con esas dos iban a sufrir lo suyo.

A la mañana siguiente el grupo formado por Erza, Natsumi, Greya y Lucy quien se había unido al equipo por petición de Mira partieron temprano de la estación de Magnolia. Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la ciudad una agradable música de violín resonaba en el interior de una gran biblioteca repleta de librerías que tapaban todas las paredes del lugar y que formaban varias filas. Libros de todo tipo desde ciencia hasta religión pasando por mitos y fantasías inundaban los libreros del lugar mientras que en una cómoda silla se encontraba sentado cierto mago de cabello rubio. Naruto tenía a su alrededor varias pilas de libros, algunas incluso parecían estar a punto de desmoronarse pero eso no parecía importarle mientras seguía concentrado en la lectura del libro que tenía en sus manos, tras unos minutos el ojiazul cerró el libro con un suspiro y lo dejó encima de una de esas pilas.

-Nada, aquí tampoco, ¿en qué libro fue? Estoy seguro que he leído el nombre de Lullaby antes en algún sitio pero no me acuerdo de donde.-Se dijo así mismo el rubio con una mano en su barbilla mientras trataba de recordar.

-Naruto_sama, le he traído el desayuno.-Dijo una chica tras abrir la puerta de la biblioteca llevando con ella un pequeño carrito en el que se encontraba una tetera y unas pastas.

La chica debía tener unos 16/17 años, no media mucho más de metro y medio, piel blanquecina, cabello corto de color rosa suave mientras que sus ojos, también de color rosa, era de un tono más oscuro, su ojo izquierdo además era tapado por su flequillo. La muchacha llevaba un traje de maid blanco y negro, sin mangas, con una falda corta por encima de las rodillas, unos largos calcetines blancos y unos zapatos negros de suela lisa. La chica era de figura delgada, cuerpo esbelto y discretos pechos copa B.

-Nm, oh, Ram, gracias.-Dijo el ojiazul cuando la chica se acercó a él y empezó a preparar algo de té, tras terminar la pelirosa miró la cantidad de libros que rodeaba al joven mago.

-Lleva aquí desde ayer, ¿que es lo que busca exactamente Naruto_sama?-Preguntó con voz seria la muchacha.

-Ayer en el gremio dijeron una palabra que me sonaba, Lullaby, no se de que se trate pero estoy seguro que no hace no mucho he leído esa palabra en algún lado pero no le debí de prestar mucha atención. La cosa es que tengo un mal presentimiento y quiero encontrar el libro donde leí acerca de eso pero no soy capaz de encontrarlo.-Respondió el rubio mientras tomaba un poco de té recién servido.

-Tal vez sí se encargará usted de mantener el orden en esta habitación no le resultaría tan difícil encontrar un libro cuando lo busca.-Comentó la pelirosa mientras el chico miraba para otro lado, exactamente al rincón de la biblioteca donde estaban amontonadas las cajas con libros que había adquirido el día anterior haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la joven.-Le ayudaré a buscar, ¿porque zona ha mirado ya y qué tipo libro cree que sea?-

-Ya he mirado por todas las librerías del fondo y del lado derecho y no se muy bien qué tipo de libro debe ser, tal vez uno sobre artefactos antiguos o alguno sobre mitos y leyendas.-Contestó el ojiazul haciendo asentir a la maid que se dispuso a buscar entre los estantes.

Tras comer un par de pastas Naruto se levantó de su cómodo asiento y llevándose consigo la taza de té empezó a mirar las estanterías, pasó por unas cuantas mirando los títulos de los libros y dando de vez en cuando un distraído sorbo a su bebida. Tras un rato un libro llamó su atención, no estaba en las estanterías sino sobre una de las pequeñas mesitas que había por la biblioteca, recordaba bien de qué libro se trataba, era uno que compró a uno de esos vendedores ambulantes, un libro sobre cierto infame mago oscuro de nombre Zeref. El ojiazul dejó la taza en la mesita y empezó a echarle un vistazo, después de unas cuantas páginas la palabra del día apareció, Lullaby y poco a poco sus ojos se fueron abriendo cada vez más.

-¿Naruto_sama? He encontrado algunos libros que quizás le sirvan.-Dijo Ram mientras llegaba al lugar donde estaba el rubio con una pequeña pila de libros en sus brazos, al llegar se dió cuenta de la cara de preocupación del joven mago.-¿Naruto-sama?

-Esto es malo, ¡esto es muy, muy malo!-Dijo Naruto dejando el libro en la mesita rápidamente antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

-¡¿Naruto_sama que es lo que ocurre?!-Preguntó la pelirrosa con bastante preocupación al ver al ojiazul así.

-Lullaby, ya se lo que es, es uno de los demonios de Zeref.-Respondió el rubio mago haciendo que los ojos de la pelirosa se ampliarán.-Debo darme prisa, Erza, Greya, Natsumi y Happy están en peligro.-

Naruto salió por la puerta de la biblioteca, un amplio pasillo se se abria antes él y mientras empezaba a caminar simplemente dijo "Magia Dimensional: Takarabako (Caja del Tesero) extraer abrigo" y su largo abrigo apareció en su mano derecha mientras el brillo amarillento podía verse en su espalda baja. El rubio abrió una puerta mientras aún se estaba colando la prenda de vestir, dentro de la habitación había dos objetos tapados con una lona negra, uno más grande que el otro y el ojiazul se dirigió hacia el más pequeño, le retiró la lona revelando uno de los vehículos mágicos de 2 ruedas más modernos del mercado, se trataba de una Yamaha YZF R6 negra con pequeños detalles en rojo la cual el ojiazul no solo había mejorado su potencia, sino otras cosas también. Naruto se subió al vehículo tras coger un casco que había sobre el asiento, se puso el brazalete para inyectar su poder mágico al vehículo en el brazo derecho e hizo rugir el motor de la moto, la "pared" que había delante suya de pronto empezó a elevarse revelando un camino de cemento que cruzaba un verde jardín y apretando el acelerador salió a toda velocidad, cruzó el jardín en un instante y tras cruzar una puerta doble de hierro dejó atrás su casa a toda velocidad.

En la estación de Oshibana la situación era realmente caótica, el gremio oscuro Eisenwalt quien estaba detrás de Lullaby había fingido que iban a matar a todas las personas de esa ciudad cuando en realidad esto solo era una treta, su verdadero objetivo era la reunión anual de maestros. Actualmente Lucy, Greya, y Erza estaban atrapadas en el edificio de la estación por culpa de un enorme tornado de afilados vientos que las haría picadillo si trataban de salir, junto con ellas estaba un mal herido mago de Eisenwalt que podía controlar las sombras. La única que había logrado salir era Nastumi junto con Happy, y todo gracias a que ella simplemente había ido desde el principio a por el jefe de los malos, un tal Erigor conocido como Shinigami, un mago que podía usar poderosa magia de viento.

-Maldita sea, ¿y ahora qué hacemos?-Dijo una frustrada Graya que llevaba sobre sus hombros un largo abrigo blanco.

-...Solo nos queda esperar a que Natsumi gane, si ese tipo ha sido quien ha levantado este vendaval lo más normal es que si ella lo derrota su magia se cancelará y podremos salir.-Dijo Erza con los brazos cruzados y voz serias.

-P-pero, sino hacemos nada los maestros en la reunión...-Dijo Lucy haciendo que la pelirroja apretó con fuerza sus puños, estaba a punto de tratar de atravesar ella misma el tornado con alguna de sus armaduras cuando de pronto escuchó un ruido de lo que parecía ser un motor cerca.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?-Preguntó la pelinegra antes de que los ojos Erza se aplicarán.

-¡Todos! ¡Tiraos al suelo!-Gritó la Sclarlet mientras ella misma se lanzaba al suelo junto con el mago de Eisenwalt seguido de Lucy y Greya.

-¡Magia de Creación de Viento: Shinkū Kama (Hoz de Vacío)!-Tras ese grito un enorme corta atravesó los poderosos vientos haciendo que el enorme vendaval se descontrolarse durante unos instantes antes de desaparecer completamente.

-...Increible.-Murmuró Lucy tirada en el suelo antes de que el rugido retumbó por el lugar, una moto negra aterrizó en el lugar con un fuerte derrape.

-¡¿Estáis todos bien?! ¡¿Donde está Lullaby!?-Gritó Naruto al quitarse el casco con una expresión realmente preocupada.

-¿¡Naruto?!-Gritaron de sorpresa Greya y la maga estelar.

-Estamos todos bien, y Lullaby no está aquí pero sabemos a dónde se dirige, el objetivo es la reunión de los maestros por lo que tenemos que darnos prisa.-Respondió rápidamente Erza haciendo maldecir al ojiazul.

-Bien, vamos.-Dijo el rubio volviendo a ponerse el casco.

-¿Vamos? Pero si ahí no cabemos todos.-Dijo la pelinegra al ver al rubio sentado en su moto, fue entonces que vieron que un par de círculos mágicos rodearon el vehículo que de pronto aumentó su tamaño hasta convertirse en un pequeño Jeep de 4 asientos.

-Todos, arriba.-Ordenó el ojiazul sin derecho a rechistar, Lucy y Greya se sentaron en los asientos de atras con el desmayado mago de Eisenwalt mientras Erza se sentaba en el asiento del co-piloto, Naruto pisó el acelerador y con un poderoso rugido del motor el grupo salió a toda velocidad.

-Naruto_kun se que estas preocupado, pero con que simplemente destruyamos esa flauta todo estará resuelto.-Dijo Erza al ver el rostro de preocupación del chico mientras conducía.

-No Erza, no lo entiendas, esa flauta es mucho más peligrosa de lo que crees, esa flauta es uno de los demonios del libro de Zeref.-Dijo el ojiazul haciendo que los ojos de las 3 chicas se abrieran como platos.-Actualmente está en un estado de letargo pero si despierta y deja sonar su canción puede acabar fácilmente con una ciudad entera-

Sin duda las cosas estaban peor de lo que pensaban, a toda prisa se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde era la reunión de maestros siguiendo las vías del tren con Naruto conduciendo a toda velocidad. Después de un rato vieron a Natsumi quien había perdido su chaleco en algún momento sobre las vías del tren justo cuando el mago de sombras de Eisenwalt empezaba a despertar solo para ver como su líder había sido derrotado por la dragon slayer de fuego algo que él ni siquiera podía haber imaginado.

-Gran trabajo Natsumi, has logrado proteger a los maestros.-Dijo la pelirroja haciendo sonreír a la Dragneel.

-¿Dónde está la flauta Natsumi?-Preguntó el rubio quien se acababa de bajar del Jeep.

-¿Eeeeh? ¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Oh, y la flauta, eeeee, no se, se debe haber caído por algún lado.-Respondió una sorprendida Natsumi por ver a Naruto en este lugar.

Los rápidos reflejos del ojiazul le hicieron tirar de Lucy a tiempo antes de que fuese arrollada por el Jeep que de pronto había arrancado con el mago de Eisenwalt al volante quien además parecía tener en sus manos la flauta.

-¡Será desgraciado! ¡Encima de que nos preocupamos de él!-Gritó la maga de hielo.

-Maldita sea, no hay tiempo, hay que seguirlo, Magia de Creación de Viento: Shitsufū no Shirotaka (Halcón Blanco del Vendaval).-El gran ave de viento se formó con rapidez y empezó a avanzar veloz con los miembros de Fairy Tail encima suya.

Al anochecer lograron llegar al lugar donde se reunían los maestros y a lo lejos vieron al maestro Makarov delante del tipo de Eisenwalt con la flauta entre sus manos a punto de tocarla. De inmediato iban a correr al lado de su maestro cuando fueron detenidos por el maestro de Blue Pegasus que los rodeó con sus brazos para que no se moviesen, los maestros querían hacer que ese chico se rindiese sin que hiciese nada, el problema es que ellos no sabían que era Lullabay realmente.

-¡Dejadnos ir, esa flauta es en realidad un demonio del libro de Zeref!-Gritó Naruto pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- **¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Estupidos humanos! ¡Ya es demasiado tarde!** -Dijo de pronto una voz proveniente de la flauta que empezó a soltar una gran cantidad de humo.

El maestro y el mago de Eisenwalt de inmediato salieron corriendo colocándose junto a los demás, el humo que soltaba la flauta siguió creciendo hasta que de entre este surgió un enorme ser demoníaco con rasgos de árbol.

- **¡ESTOY MUERTO DE HAMBRE ASÍ QUE ME COMERE VUESTRAS ALMAS!** -Gritó el demonio, todos estaban listos para comenzar la pelea, Erza se cambió a su armadura Tenrin no Yoroi (Armadura de la Rueda del Cielo), Natsumi incendió sus puños y Greya se puso en posición para su magia de hielo mientras que Lucy sostenía en sus manos una de sus llaves, estaban apunto de lanzarse a la pelea, pero cierto mago rubio se les adelantó.

-Magia de Oscuridad: Kuroi Hitsugi (Ataúd Negro).-Un enorme círculo mágico de color negro brilló a la vez que el libro en la mano de Naruto, una marea de oscuridad salió del círculo debajo del demonio formando un perfecto ataúd de oscuridad que encerró al demonio.

-Magia Creación de Agua: Dai Kōzui (Gran Inundación).-El libro ahora brilló en color azul marino, nadie vio el círculo mágico porque este estaba dentro del ataúd.

-Magia Alquimica: Abura no Kakuhenkan (Transmutación en Aceite).-El libro se vio rodeado de un brillo blanquecino y de nuevo el círculo mágico estaba dentro del ataúd haciendo que el agua dentro de este se convirtiese en aceite.

-Magia Creación de Fuego: Kurimuzon Jigoku (Infierno Carmesí).-Un intenso brillo rojo rodeó el libro mientras un último círculo mágico aparecía dentro del ataúd, las llamas se desencadenaron dentro de esté siendo incrementadas por el aceite que inundaba el ataúd, nada dentro de este podía escapar, ni siquiera el ruido, pero sin duda Lullaby gritó a más no poder el poco tiempo que estuvo vivo hasta que murió.

Mientras tanto los compañeros del rubio y los maestros estaban sin palabras por lo que acababan de ver, cuatro hechizos invocados casi de forma simultánea y de una manera más que magistral sobretodo por los hechizos que eran.

Kuroi Hitsugi (Ataúd Negro), un hechizo de nivel medio de la magia de oscuridad, era capaz de crear una prisión de oscuridad de la que nada podía escapar, no era el hechizo más difícil del mundo, pero invocarlo con una tamaño semejante era de locos, hasta ahora nadie lo había hecho.

Dai Kōzui (Gran Inundación) y Abura no Kakuhenkan (Transmutación en Aceite) no eran mágicas tampoco muy complicadas pero el usarlas como lo había hecho el ojiazul demostraba el gran intelecto de este sobretodo por el siguiente paso.

Kurimuzon Jigoku (Infierno Carmesí), un hechizo de nivel avanzado de la magia de fuego capaz de convocar llamas con temperaturas de casi 1000 grados centígrados que ardieron con aún más fuerza gracias al aceite, podrían sin duda alcanzar los 4000 grados, y todo eso encerrado dentro de aquel ataúd negro que no dejaba salir nada de su interior.

No pasó ni un minuto desde que Naruto convocó todas estas magias que su libro dejó de brillar, el gran ataúd se abrió dejando salir de su interior solo una nube de ceniza que se llevó el viento de la noche antes.

-Se acabó.-Dijo Naruto mientras cerraba su libro y el ataúd desaparecía en el aire, el chico jadeaba un poco y tenia sudor cayendo de sus sien.

-I-increible.-Fue lo único que pudo murmurar Lucy, algo que se estaba volviendo habitual, pero sin duda alguna era un pensamiento que compartían todas las personas del lugar.

-E-ese chico se está convirtiendo en un auténtico monstruo, ¿no crees que se está haciendo demasiado fuerte Makarov?-Dijo el Maestro de Cerberus con algo de sudor cayendo por su sien haciendo aparecer una enigmática sonrisa en el cara del pequeño hombre.

-Je, y eso que no habéis visto nada de lo que es realmente capaz de hacer, rezad por nunca verlo enfadado.-Dijo el maestro de Fairy Tail mientras se acercaba a sus hijos para felicitarlos por el trabajo y más tarde regresar al gremio.

Sin duda alguna aquella noche quedó claro que todo lo que estaba en las revistas y reportajes sobre Naruto no eran exageraciones, este era el poder del muchacho al que muchos consideraban y creían que seria el mago más talentoso y poderoso de esta era, y ese muchacho era miembros de Fairy Tail…

-(Mejor no tenerlos como enemigos).-Fue el rápido pensamiento de varios de los presentes, que pena el maestro del gremio Phanton Lord no estuviese presente, quizás así se habría ahorrado una aterradora experiencia en el futuro, pero eso ya es una historia para más adelante.

* * *

 **-Yyyyyyyyyyyyy pues hasta aquí llega el cap de hoy y antes que nada, guau, 15 reviews con solo el prologo, de verdad, de verdad muchas gracias y me alegra muchísimo que esta idea os haya gustado tantísimo. Como ya habéis podido ver en este cap Naruto es un personaje sin lugar a dudas singular y realmente fuerte al nivel de estar incluso desvalanceado, pero ya lo he dicho en varios de mis fics, si hago a mi prota muy fuerte es porque poderosos enemigos están por venir. En mi pagina de Facebook podréis encontrar las apariencias de Tobichi, Izumi y la moto de Naruto. No voy a alargarme mucho más pues no tengo más que decir salvo lo de siempre, si os ha gustado o no el cap, queréis darme ideas, consejos u opiniones, siempre leo todos los reviews, y los contestó aaaaaal final del todo, se despide un día más Akuma no Ryu, cuidaos muchos, no os olvidéis de pasaros por mis otros fics y hasta pronto, ja ne.**

 **Reviews:**

 **aprox:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado este prologo, y no, la verdad la personalidad de este Naruto cojí parte de las personalidad de Shikamaru, L y Gintoki.

 **Ice devil 80:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado este prologo, y una cosa, se te ha olvidado Levy?

 **bixsaelm95:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado este prologo.

 **xirons20** **:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado este prologo.

 **Darckaiser2005:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado este prologo, el libro de Naruto es algo un poco más interesante que un simple catalizador, pero eso ya lo verás en el futuro, Naruto no tiene ninguna conexión sanguínea con las Uzumakis, y no te sabría decir, muchos de planes para actualizar se han ido a la basura debido a las clases y que me he puesto malo (he estado casi una semana entera en cama con fiebre).

 **KuroNanashi** : Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado este prologo.

 **CHRISTOFELD:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado este prologo.

 **bladetri:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado este prologo.

 **draculyn28:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado este prologo.

 **Mako** : Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado este prologo.

 **hpinvidente** : Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado este prologo, va a haber más personajes de Naruto, y de otros animes, si, será un harem, y habrá momentos de todo tipo.

 **Zafir09:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado este prologo.

 **zero:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado este prologo y si, como has podido ver en este cap, habrá más fems, pero no diré nada más.

 **Guest:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado este prologo.

 **Angel Antonio325:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado este prologo.


	3. Chapter 2

**-Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy buenas gente, hoy regreso con un nuevo cap de este fic que al parecer tanto os gustado lo que hace que yo me alegre un montón y tenga aun más ganas de escribir, sobretodo ahora que por fin tengo más tiempo libre. El capitulo de hoy es un poco de transición y para los que daban algunas cosas por sentadas se lleven una sorpresa jeje. En este cap también os presentará un nuevo personaje sobre el que os tengo que decir un par de cosas al final del cap. No me alargo más gente, espero que disfrutéis del cap y os leo al final.-**

* * *

Capitulo 2.

Era un día tranquilo y calmado en la siempre activa y ajetreada ciudad de Magnolia, por una de las calles donde se encontraba el gremio más fuerte de Fiore se podía ver a cierta maga rubia caminar de forma despreocupada hacia el gremio desde su nuevo hogar, un pequeño apartamento con vistas a uno de los ríos que atravesaban la ciudad. Habían pasado ya un par de días desde que ella y los demás regresaron de aquella misión en la que pudo ver con sus propios ojos el poder Naruto, sin duda las cosas que contaban de él en las revistas no exageraban, su poder mágico era una verdadera locura para alguien tan joven. La rubia caminaba por las calles simplemente matando el tiempo y también memorizando un poco las calles y tiendas para no perderse, esta ciudad de verdad que era grande, tras doblar un par de esquinas para dirigirse hacia el gremio se topó con una sorpresa y es que Naruto salía de una tienda con su ya común mirada de pez muerto.

-B-buenos días Naruto.-Saludo al chico que cargaba con un par de libros, un par de nuevas adquisiciones que acaba de comprar en la tienda de la que acababa de salir.

-...Buenos días Lucy.-Saludó el rubio mientras la mencionada tenía una gota en la nuca, sin duda ese silencio antes de saludarla se debía seguramente a que el chico tuvo que hacer memoria para recordar su nombre.-

-P-parece que te gustan muchos libros, ¿no Naruto? Recuerdo que también comprastes varios de los que pertenecían al Duque de Alba.-Comentó la maga mirando los libros que cargaba el chico.

-El conocimiento es el tesoro más grande que tiene este mundo. El oro o las joyas no tienen siquiera la décima parte del valor que tiene el conocimiento. Poseer conocimiento evita cometer errores y ayuda a hacerte salir de situaciones de peligro. Es por eso que siempre ando buscando libros de todo tipo, para evitar cometer errores y permitirme ayudar a quienes me importan.-Dijo de forma calmada el chico de ojos azules impresionando a la rubia por sus palabras, sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente cuando sus ojos se toparon con los del chico que recordó en ese momento algo.-Ahora que recuerdo, hay algo que tenía que darte.-

-¿A-algo que darme?-Preguntó confusa la chica mientras Naruto miraba entre sus ropas hasta que al fin de uno de sus bolsillos sacó una pequeña llave dorada que Lucy reconoció al instante.-¡Esa es la llave dorada de virgo!-

-Fue una de las pertenencias del conde que se puso a la venta así que la compre, ten, es tuya.-Dijo simplemente el chico ofreciéndole al la maga la llave.

-¡N-no puedo aceptarla! La compraste tu y seguro que no fue barata, las llaves doradas son muy costosas por lo raras que son, simplemente no pudo aceptarla.-Dijo la rubia negándose a tomar el regalo del ojiazul.

-A mi no me sirve de nada ya que no soy un mago celestial y a parte de ti no conozco a otro que lo sea, así que tómala.-Respondió el rubio volviendo a tenderle la llave a la chica que negaba con la cabeza.

-Aun así simplemente no puedo aceptarla.-Siguió negándose la Lucy haciendo suspirar a Naruto que fijó su vista en el río que pasaba a unos metros de ellos dos.

-Bien, ya que tu no la quieres y yo no voy a usarla mejor la tiro y que cualquier afortunado la encuentre.-Dijo el mago rubio antes de prepararse para lanzar la llave al río pero antes de que pudiese está ya no estaba en su mano.

-N-no está bien tirar cosas al río a-asi que mejor me lo quedo yo.-Dijo con algo de vergüenza la chica que tenía entre sus manos la llave dorada.

-Je, eres graciosa sabias.-Dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que el corazón de Lucy latiera con fuerza, ahora entendía el porqué siempre estaba el primero en el puesto de mago que quieres como novio, cuando no te miraba con sus clásicos ojos de pez muerto su mirada hacía correr un escalofrío por tu espalda.

Los dos rubios continuaron su camino hacia el gremio, Naruto leía tranquilamente uno de los libros que había comprado, Lucy miraba de vez en cuando el sereno rostro del chico preguntandose cómo era posible que alguien tan joven pudiese ser tan poderoso. Tras unos minutos llegaron al gremio donde todos los miembros estaban reunidos fuera formando un círculo y armando alboroto, bebiendo y Cana junto a Hisako parecían estar organizando apuesta sobre algo.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Hay alguna clase de evento o algo por el estilo?-Preguntó la rubia haciendo que Naruto levantase su vista del libro.

-Si mi memoria no me falla creo que hoy es cuando Erza y Natusmi se iban a batir en duelo.-Dijo el rubio con su clásica tranquilidad mientras la ojicastaña se espantaba por esa idea.

-¡E-eso no es bueno, tenemos que detenerlas!-Exclamó la rubia antes de internarse en el círculo formado por los miembros del gremio mientras Naruto alzaba los hombros de forma desinteresada, tampoco es que fuese a ocurrir nada peligroso, un par de metros de calle destrozados, algunas farolas destruidas, algunas casas chafadas y en 20 minutos aprox Erza se alzaría con la victoria.

Lucy logró avanzar entre la gente hasta poder ver como en el interior de aquel corrillo se encontraba cierta pelirrosa golpeando sus puños haciendo salir ascuas de estos, en su cara había una enorme sonrisa llena de determinación. Enfrente de Natsumi se encontraba una serena Erza de brazos cruzados que tenía una calmada sonrisa, ambas magas estaban listas para la pelea mientras Lucy trataba de convencer al maestro de que no permitiese este combate por lo que pudiese llegar a ocurrir pero esto lo desestimó agitando su mano diciendo que estas peleas eran el como el pan de cada día.

Erza se equipo su armadura Entei no Yoroi (Emperatriz del Fuego) haciendo que la pelirroja gruñese, esa armadura reduciría su daño por fuego considerablemente. La Dragneel chocó sus puños con fuerza para darse ánimos, había entrenado mucho desde la última vez que se enfrentó a Erza y perdió, pero esta vez sería diferente, hoy lograría derrotar al fin a la pelirroja. La maga de cabellos rosados se lanzó al frente con sus puños envueltos en llamas que chocaron contra la espada de Erza haciendo que las llamas volasen por todo lados y que la gente gritaba emocionada animando a una chica u otra según por quien hubiesen apostado.

Los golpes se sucedían uno detrás de otro, sin duda la armadura de la pelirroja le daba una fuerte ventaja contra Natsumi ya que el poder de las llamas de esta se veía muy reducido pero aun así la Drageel no se iba a dar por vencida. Una patada alta envuelta en llamas fue hábilmente bloqueada por la Scarlet antes de empezar a soltar cortes haciendo que la ojirrosa tuviera que saltar de un lado a otro para poder esquivar sus golpes. Mientras toda la gente bullía de emoción con el combate de las dos chicas sobre una caja de madera se encontraba dormido cierto rubio que se despertó de pronto cuando un sujeto con forma de sapo y vestido de forma elegante pasó a su lado antes de dar un par de fuertes palmadas llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

-Este combate se ha terminado, soy un mensajero del consejo.-Dijo el hombre rana haciendo que todos se aterraran, que este sujeto estuviese aquí no indicaba nada bueno.-Por varios delitos de daños y destrucción de bienes provocados durante el altercado terrorista de Eisenwalt el otro día, Erza Scarlet queda arrestada.-

Un gran silencio inundó el lugar durante unos segundos antes de que...

-¡QUE HA DICHO!-Gritó la pelirrosa mientras todo el mundo se oponía al arresto pues lo veían como algo completamente injusto después de todo sino llega a ser por ellos los maestros ahora bien podrían estar muertos.

Erza volvió a ponerse su ropa normal y accedió a ir con el mensajero pese a las protestas de sus compañeros de gremio que se negaban a dejarla ir. Se montó en el carro que había traído el hombre rana, desde su sitio miró a cierto ojiazul a los ojos que la miraba con tu típica cara de pez muerto haciéndola sonreír, él sabía bien a qué venía toda esta tontería del arresto. El carro tirado por caballos empezó a moverse en dirección una de las salidas de la cuidad, cierta pelirrosa estaba tratando de escapar a hurtadillas para ir tras Erza pensando que nadie la veía, una pena que cierta persona no necesitaba verla para saber lo que haría.-

-Magia Creación de Agua: Keimusho no Mizunoawa (Prisión Burbuja de Agua).-De pronto Natsumi se vio atrapada en una enorme burbuja de agua convocada por cierto rubio que se puso delante suya con su inseparable libro brillando en color azul mar.-Si vas al consejo sólo causará más problemas así que te dejaré ahí hasta que lo vea conveniente.-

La pelirrosa por supuesto que protestó pero sus gritos no sirvieron de nada después de todo dentro del agua no se oye ningún ruido. Todos volvieron al gremio, Lucy se preocupó por Natsumi, después de todo Naruto dijo que la dejaría en aquella burbuja de agua hasta que lo viese conveniente, por muy fuerte que fuese la pelirrosa eso no evitaba que pudiese morir ahogada pero el ojiazul le dijo que se preocupase, dentro de esa burbuja la Dragneel podía respirar perfectamente, después de todo era una técnica de captura no de asesinato. Las quejas sobre lo ocurrido con Erza se oían por todos lados pues a ninguno le aprecia justo lo que estaba haciendo el consejo, Naruto suspiró, tanto jaleo no le dejaba dormir por lo que les explicó que era lo que estaba haciendo el consejo usando a Erza como un chivo expiatorio, le darían una regañina y volvería antes de mañana.

-¡Eso es aun peor! ¿¡Como se atreven esos bastardos!?-Gritó un indignado Makao siendo seguido por el resto del gremio.

-Pues teniendo en cuenta todas las veces que el consejo hace la vista gorda con este gremio están en su completo derecho.-Dijo un serio rubio haciendo callar a todo el mundo y haciendo que lo mirasen.-Pensadlo bien, ¿cuantas veces el consejo ha pasado por alto todos los destrozos, altercados y problemas que causan ciertas personas de este gremio? Ellos hacen la vista gorda y a cambio cuando suceden este tipo de cosas les echamos una mano. Y si esto no os gusta lo único que debéis de hacer es dejar de causar problemas al consejo.-

Todos quedaron en silencio ante la explicación del ojiazul mientras el maestro asentía con la cabeza, la verdad es que tenia razón, el consejo de magia les pasaba por alto muchas cosas, seguramente si fuesen algún otro gremio ya los habrían disueltos. Todos empezaron a calmarse y a regresar a su rutina lo que sin duda hacia feliz a Naruto, ahora podrida dormir a gusto. Mientras tanto en una esquina del gremio Natsumi seguía gritando dentro de la burbuja de agua.

El sol de la tarde teñía de naranja los tejados de las casas de la cuidad de Magnolia mientras los miembros del gremio poco a poco iban vaciando el edificio, Natsumi que había sido liberada hace un par de horas se marchaba refunfuñando a su casa seguida de Happy. Como era costumbre cierto rubio de ojos azules era de los últimos en abandonar el edificio, siempre que podía solía quedarse para echar una mano a Mirajane a colocar las mesas y recoger un poco.

-Muchas gracias Naruto_kun, siempre eres de gran ayuda.-Dijo la peliblanca mientras terminaba de limpiar las ultimas jarras.

-No es nada, mover unas pocas mesas no es la gran cosas.-Respondió el mago que usando algo de magia de viento colocaba los muebles en sus lugares.

-No es solo por eso, sino hubiese sido por ti seguramente Natsumi habría causado problemas tratando de ir al consejo, ademas, se que es en parte gracias a ti que el consejo nos pasa tantas cosas por alto. Muchas gracias por cuidar siempre del gremio Naruto_kun.-Respondió Mira mientras se acercaba a Naruto con una sonrisa, el chico solo se rasco un poco la cabeza con su típica cara de pez muerto haciendo reír a la Strauss.-Por cierto Naruto_kun, tengo que pedirte un favor.-

La noche ya había llegado al mundo, las farolas iluminaban las calles para que la gente que tenia que aun que moverse por la cuidad pudiese ver por donde andaba. En al estación de tren de Magnolia arribaba el ultimo tren del día que traía consigo a cierta pelirroja con armadura que traía un rostro serio y algo alicaído por su encuentro con cierta persona en el edificio del consejo de magia. La pelirroja suspiro antes de salir de la estación topándose con una sorpresa ya que apoyado contra una farola se encontraba cierto ojiazul que alzó su mano para saludarla.

-Naruto, ¿que es lo que haces aquí?-Preguntó la Scarlet mientras el chico se acercaba a ella.

-Mirajane me dijo que una chica no debía caminar sola por la noche, cuando le respondí que esa chica era Erza Scarlet me respondió que ni siquiera Erza Scarlet debería de caminar sola por la noche.-Respondió el chico con su habitual tono, Erza pestañeó un par de veces antes de reír, tomó el brazo derecho del chico antes de dedicarle una sonrisa.

-En esa caso gracias por escoltarme hasta casa.-Agradeció la pelirroja mientras el rubio solo se rascaba un poco la cabeza con su mano izquierda y miraba hacia otro lado con su típica cara de pez muerto haciendo reír a la Scarlet.

Los dos caminaron en silencio por la calles de la cuidad, ya pocas persona las transitaban, solo había abiertos un par de bares pero incluso estos ya empezaban a cerrar. Erza sonreír mientras caminaba tomada del brazo del rubio que simplemente mantenía su vista en el frente, Naruto podía ser la persona menos expresiva y sensible que hubiese conocido en su vida, pero también era la persona más amable, protectora, caballerosa y cariñosa que hubiese conocido en toda su vida. Tras unos pocos minutos más llegaron hasta Fairy Hills, el edificio donde la mayoría de las chicas del gremio residían.

-Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí Naruto_kun, te lo agradezco de veras.-Agradeció la pelirroja con una linda sonrisa.

-...No ha sido nada, me voy ya, nos vemos.-Dijo Naruto antes de darse la vuelta, de pronto sintió como Erza lo abrazaba desde atrás hundiendo su rostro en la espalda del ojiazul que giró su cabeza para mirarla

-N-Naruto_kun, p-podrias...esta noche...-Dijo la siempre estoica y poderosa Erza Scarlet con una timidez que nadie se pensaría que poseía y con las mejillas casi tan rojas como su cabello mirando al rubio con unos tiernos ojos que solo el había visto.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, la única iluminación que poseía en esos momentos era el brillo de la luna entrando por la ventana y que permitía vislumbrar algo del cuarto, un par de muebles sencillos, un escritorio, unos cuantos soportes para armaduras ocupados y una cama de buen tamaño sobre la que ahora se encontraban dos cuerpos. En una de las esquinas del cuarto había una armadura que había derribado una lamparita mientras que sobre una silla se encontraba colgando un abrigo casi a punto de caerse. Sobre la cama Erza se encontraba recostada mientras sobre ella cierto rubio la besaba a la vez que acariciaba sus hermosas piernas haciéndola gemir de placer. La lengua de Naruto peleaba con la de la pelirroja que era fácilmente domada antes de que empezase a besar su cuello y a bajar por este lentamente.

-Aaaah, Naruto_kuuun.-Gimió la Scarlet mientras sentía los al ojiazul bajar por su cuello besándolo por completo.

Naruto de pronto se detuvo, se separó un momento de la sonrojada Erza para retirarse la camisa y lanzarla a algún lado de la habitación mientras la ojicastaña devoraba al mago con su mirada, el cuerpo del rubio era más bien delgado pero tenia músculos bien desarrollados. De nuevo beso a la pelirroja antes de empezar a desabrochar los botones de la camisa que usaba, un sujetador blanco fue lo que el rubio se topó al retirar la camisa de la chica que algo sonrojada era ahora la que tomaba la iniciativa. Tiró del ojiazul y ella quedó encima de él, de nuevo empezaron a besarse antes de que la pelirroja empezase a bajar por el cuerpo del rubio depositando beso tras beso hasta llegar a la cintura de este donde un bulto empezaba a hacerse notable. Erza sentada de rodillas a los pies de la cama retiró los pantalones del rubio dejándolo solo en unos apretados boxer negros los cuales también retiró dejando libre al miembro semierecto de Naruto.

-(El pene de Naruto_kun).-Pensó Titania antes de que sus suaves manos empezaran a masturbarlo dejando que poco a poco se alzase por completo, Erza acercó su rostro al erecto miembro antes de depositar un suave beso en la punta.

-Erza.-Gimió el rubio cuando la chica empezó a depositar más besos a lo largo de su pene ademas de alguna que otra lamida que poco a poco lo iba cubriendo por completo de saliva.

La ojicastaña empezó poco a poco a tragar el miembro del ojiazul, tragó la mitad antes de empezar a sacarlo de su húmeda y caliente boca solo para volver a meterlo un poco más dentro. Naruto gruñía de placer mientras la Scarlet seguía con su tarea de tratar de tragar completamente el miembro de rubio que de pronto la tomó de la nuca y de un golpe la hizo tragarlo por completo haciendo que llegase hasta su garganta. Lagrimas se formaron en los ojos de Erza por la sensación de ahogamiento, el rubio retiro su miembro dejando que tomase aire antes de volver a clavarse hasta el fondo de su garganta una vez más. El mago ya no necesitaba mantener su agarre pues era la misma pelirroja la que tragaba una vez tras otra todo el miembro del rubio mientras sentía como poco a poco este se inflamaba dentro de su boca atorándose un poco antes de explotar.

-¡Erzaaaa!-Gruñó Naruto antes de soltar toda su carga dentro de la boca de Erza que hacia lo posible para tragar hasta la ultima boca pero era tanta la descarga que algo del blanco fluido se escapaba por la comisura de su boca.

Tras varios segundo de descarga Titania secó el pene de Naruto de su boca, un par de últimos disparos mancharon la cara y los pechos de la chica que respiraba agitada con la mirada perdida y con semen cayendo por las comisuras de sus labios. De pronto sintió como el rubio la tomaba en sus brazos para llevarla a la cama, los gemidos de la pelirroja pronto inundaban la habitación mientras sentía al rubio besando su cuerpo, retiró su blanco sujetador dejando libre sus pechos de pezones endurecidos y de inmediato se aferró a ellos chupándolos con fuerza y dando algún que otro suave mordico.

-Aaaaahh, Naruto_kun, aaaah, s-s-si lo haces tan fuerte, aaaaaaaah, vas a terminar por arrancarlos, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, maaaaaaaaas.-Gimió con fuerza la chica cuando el rubio empezó a morder sus pezones a la vez.

Naruto empezó a descender besando y lamiendo el vientre de Erza haciendo que esta riese un poco al hacerle algo de cosquillas, llegó hasta su falda la cual retiro dejando verle ver algo que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de sorpresa. La ojicastaña usaba unas bragas negras de encaje las cuales ahora estaban completamente empapadas haciendo que se pudiese ver algo de vello rojizo. Erza gimió con fuerza cuando el rubio chupó por encima de su ropa interior tratando de beber los fluidos que se habían quedado en esta, tras unos segundo el chico retiró la prenda dejando ver aquella zona intima coronada con algo de vello rojizo.

-¡Hiaaaa!-Fue el gemido que escapó de la boca de la pelirroja cundo la lengua de Naruto se coló en su interior de pronto.

La húmeda lengua se movía sin parar dentro de Erza que no paraba de gemir mientras sentía como la lengua del rubio recorría cada centímetro de su interior. Las sabanas de la cama estaban totalmente revueltas puesto que la pelirroja no paraba de tirar de ellas mientras sentía como el ojiazul seguía ocupado en su tarea haciéndola gemir sin parar. La punta de la nariz de Naruto rozaba con el clítoris de la Scarlet que ahora mismo tenia una mirada completamente perdida y sonriente con algo de saliva escurriendo por un lado de su boca que solo podía soltar más y más gemidos ademas de rogarle al rubio por más.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-Gimió con gran fuerza la ojicastaña cuando por sorpresa dos dedos del rubio empezaron a entrar en su interior a la vez que la lengua de este.

Los gemidos de Erza resonaban con fuerza en la habitación mientras esta sentía la lengua y los dedos de Naruto moviéndose dentro suya elevándola cada vez más y más alto. Su mente estaba completamente nublada por el placer que sentía, sus paredes internas empezaron a apretarse contra la lengua de Naruto que aun así no se detuvo sino que empezó a entrar y salir con más fuerza ademas de introducir un tercer dedo. La pelirroja no pudo más, era demasiado, menos más que el ojiazul había sellado la habitación para que no se pudiese escuchar nada de adentro ya que sin duda el gemido que soltó la pelirroja no solo habría despertado a las demás chicas de Fairy Hills sino a todo Magnolia.

-Ah...ah...ah...-Titania respiraba con dificultad tras el poderoso orgasmo mientras el mago rubio terminaba de beber sus dulces jugos, se colocó encima suya y acomodó su pene en la entrada de la chica que gimió gustosamente cuando la punta se rozó contra su entrada.

-Erza, voy a entrar.-Le dijo el ojiazul al oído antes de empezar a introducir lentamente su miembro haciendo gemir a la ojicastaña que sentía su interior ser llenado por el pene de Naruto.

-Aaaah, Naruto, Naruto_kuuun, aaah.-Gimió Erza mientras la mitad del miembro del chico entraba dentro suya, fue entonces que el ojiazul empezó a salir y ella rápidamente lo rodeó con sus piernas.-¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Mételo! ¡Mételo todo Naruto_kun!-

De inmediato la Scarlet volvió a empezar a gemir mientras el rubio volvía a introducir su miembro esta vez casi por completo, volvió a empezar a salir solo para volver a entrar con fuerza. Los ojos de la pelirroja casi se ponen en blanco cuando la punta del miembro empezó a golpear contra la entrada de su útero haciendola tener un nuevo orgasmo. Naruto entraba con fuerza una y otra vez en Erza haciendo que la cama temblase ante cada embate suyo, la punta de su miembro golpeaba una vez tras otra la entrada al vientre de la ojicastaña que se cimbraba por completo cada vez que este golpeaba hasta que al final el mago ojiazul logró su objetivo, con un fuerte empujón su miembro se coló dentro del vientre de la Scarlet.

-¡NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Gimió Erza con fuerza al sentir al rubio llegar a lo más hondo de su ser, un nuevo orgasmo azotó su cuerpo haciendo que la mancha en sus sabanas se hiciera incluso más grande y casi nockeandola.

El rubio de ojos azules capturó sus labios antes de empezar de nuevo sus embestidas, Erza estaba en el cielo, y si no lo estaba debía ser lo más cercano a estarlo. El pene de Naruto golpeaba una vez tras otra el interior de su vientre, estaría gimiendo sin para sino fuese porque sus labios estaban ocupados siendo devorados por los del rubio que cada vez iba acelerando más sus embestidas. El miembro del ojiazul se fue hinchando anunciando lo que se avecinaba, las embestidas cada vez eran más fuertes y Naruto no paraba de gruñir y gemir mientras sentía como su pene no era capaz de aguantar por más tiempo su carga.

-Erza...ah...ya no aguanto más...me voy a venir...Erza...¡Erzaaaaa!-Gritó el rubio antes de dejar ir su descarga en la pelirroja que arqueó por completo su espada mientras gemía con fuerza y sus ojos se ponían en blanco, sentía el miembro del rubio dejando ir todo dentro suya llenando por completo su vientre y hasta haciendo que rebosase.

Naruto salió de Erza dejando el blanco fluido saliese del interior de la chica que tenia la mirada completamente perdida y daba grandes bocanadas tratando de recuperar el aliento. Aun estaba algo ida cuando sintió como el rubio se movía, sin saber como de pronto ahora era ella la que estaba arriba mientras el rubio abajo suya rozaba su miembro contra su aun sensible entrada. Un nuevo gemido escapó de la pelirroja cuando el aun duro miembro de Naruto volvió a colarse dentro de ella solo que esta vez el rubio ya no siguió moviéndose, una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Titania al saber que era lo que este quería.

-Supongo que esta vez me toca a mi.-Dijo antes de rodear el cuello del ojiazul con sus brazos y empezar a moverse sus caderas de arriba a abajo, aun les quedaba toda una deliciosa noche por delante.

De forma lenta el sol de la mañana se iba alzando en el cielo, por todos lados la gente empezar a levantarse de sus camas para empezar un nuevo día, en cierta habitación de cierta pelirroja los rayos del sol empezaron a colarse por su ventana haciendo que esta despertase. Le costó alzarse en su cama, sus caderas estaban completamente destrozadas tras tan larga noche, menos más que en la rama de la magia curativa extingan hechizos anticonceptivos sino de seguro ya estaría cargando al menos una docena de hijos de cierto rubio de ojos azules. Una dulce sonrisa afloró en el rostro de Erza al imaginarse a ella misma cargando a un par de bebes, una niña de cabello rubio y un niño de cabello rojo, agitó la cabeza y se rió de ella misma. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que cierto ojiazul no estaba por ningún lado, caminó desnuda sin ningún pudor hasta su escritorio donde se encontraba una nota, de su interior aun escurría algo del blanco fluido que Naruto se había encargado de administrarle toda la noche.

-"Lamento no poder quedarme pero hoy hay una importante subasta a la que debo acudir. Cuando regrese si quieres podemos hablar sobre lo que ocurrió en el consejo. Cuídate"- Leyó en voz alta la ojicastaña, pestañeó un par de veces antes de reír y negar con la cabeza, regresó a su cama junto con la nota y una sonrisa en la cara.-Baaaaaka, no se dice "cuídate", se dice te quiero, y ya también te quiero Naruto_kun.-

La mañana en el gremio era como la de cualquier otro día, unos miraban misiones, otros bebían en la barra y algunos simplemente vagueaban ahora que podían. Por la puerta del gremio entró cierta pelirroja, Erza tenia una gran sonrisa y se la veía de muy buen humor, lo que ha muchas de las mujeres presentes les hacia saber que la Scarlet había pasado la noche con cierto rubio ojiazul. El porque sabían eso era sencillo, ellas también tenían esas caras tras intimar con Naruto, de alguna forma el chico aun con su forma de ser habitual tenia algo que hacia que se sintiesen atraídas hacia él de una u otra forma y es por eso que hace ya un par de años se hizo un pacto entre la chicas, el rubio y cierta persona para compartir al ojiazul. Las normal de ese pacto era sencillas, no tratar de acaparar al ojiazul, no meterse en la relación que este tuviese con las demás chicas, no estar con él solo por un capricho...había algunas más pero la más pero la más importante era que el rubio tenia a una chica que era la más importante para él y eso era indiscutible y las chicas tenían que aceptar ese echo.

-Buenos días Erza, se te ve de buen humor hoy.-Saludó Mirajane mientras atendía la barra y la pelirroja se sentaba en uno de los taburetes.

-Buenos días Mira, si, he dormido muy bien esta noche.-Respondió la ojicastaña con una sonrisa cómplice que compartía con la peliblanca.

-Me alegro, dormir bien es bueno para la salud.-Respondió la Strauss haciendo reír un poco a la Scarlet.

-Gracias, Mira.-Agradeció Erza ya que había sido la albina quien le había dicho a Naruto que fuese a por ella la noche anterior.

-Para eso estamos las amigas.-Respondió la chica idol de Fairy Tail antes de seguir con sus labores.

El día transcurría con normalidad con las típicas rencillas entre los miembros del gremio, Cana bebiendo junto con Hisako, las hermanas Uzumakis preparando su próxima misión, Marina y Hashima discutiendo entre ellas de alguna cosa mientras sus hermanas jugaban a las cartas, Elfman gritando sus cosas de hombre, Nastumi y Greya peleando y fingiendo no hacerlo cuando las miraba Erza y Lucy hablando sobre libros con Levi con quien había echo amistad en poco tiempo. Todo era de lo más normal hasta que de pronto varios miembros empezaron a caer dormidos al suelo uno tras otro, pronto los únicos que estaban de pie eran aquellos con el rango S y el maestro del gremio, por la puerta entró cierta persona que llevaba varios bastones a su espalda y que tenia su rostro por completo cubierto, se acerco al tablón de misiones, agarró un par y tras enseñárselos al maestro estaba dispuesto a irse pero este le detuvo.

-Mistogan, antes de que te vayas hay algo que tengo que darte.-Dijo Makarov deteniendo al misterioso sujeto que se dio la vuelta solo para recibir de parte del anciano una carta.-Naruto me pidió que la guardase por si venias ya que hoy está ocupado con algunos asuntos.-

-...-El sujeto no dijo nada, solo tomó la carta, la guardó entre sus ropas y se retiró del edificio, cinco segundos más tardes todos los que habían caído dormidos empezaron a levantarse.

-¡Aaaaaah! Ese bastardo que Mistogan de nuevo, siempre que viene hace lo mismo.-Se quejó Greya mientras se masajeaba la sien, la magia de ese tipo siempre le daba migraña.

-¡Dormir a sus camaradas no es de hombres!-Gritó Elfman con fuerza mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-¿Quien es ese tal Mistogan?-Preguntó Lucy mientras se volvía a sentar en su asiento.

-Es un miembro del gremio, siempre que viene a tomar misiones usa una magia para dormirnos a todos, no es un tipo muy sociable.-Dijo la peliazul mientras se sacudía el polvo de la ropa.-Nadie a parte del maestro y puede que Naruto_san le ha visto la cara.-

-De eso nada, yo si he visto su cara.-Dijo de pronto alguien que se encontraba en segundo piso del gremio.

Se trataba de un joven de la misma edad que el grupo de Erza y Naruto, era alto, seguramente tanto como Naruto pero más musculoso, tenia el cabello rubio, los ojos verdes y una cicatriz con forma de rayo cruzaba justo por encima de su ojo derecho. Vestía con unos zapatos negros, unos pantalones de color azul oscuro, una camisa de botones de color morado, un abrigo sobre sus hombros ademas de unos cascos de música con pinchos.

-¡LAXUS LUCHA CONMIGO!-Gritó cierta pelirrosa haciendo reír al rubio que la provocó para que subiese lo que hizo que Nastumi fuese aplastada por la enorme mano del maestro cuando trató de subir al segundo piso el cual estaba reservado solo para los magos de clase S.

-Déjalo ya Laxus.-Pidió el anciano haciendo reír al chico.

-!Soy el más fuerte de este gremio, y no voy a darle ese titulo a ninguno, que os quede claro!-Gritó con arrogancia Laxus haciendo que Erza, Marina, Hashiko y Mito lo mirasen mal y con bastante ganas de bajarles los humos.

-¿Tu?¿El más fuerte del gremio? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! No sabía que habías aprendido a contar chistes hermanito.-Dijo de pronto alguien entrando por la puerta del gremio.

Se trataba de una hermosa chica de larga melena rubia hasta la espalda baja, ojos color lila, piel blanca y cuerpo bien desarrollada, tan alto como Laxus, de pechos copa D, cintura estrecha, anchas caderas, hermosos trasero y unas largas y lindas piernas. Vestía unas botas marrones, un short negro con un cinturon del que colgaban unos ratazos de tela, un top amarrillo debajo de una blusa de color marrón café con los bordes dorados que dejaba su vientre al aire, llevaba una bufanda naranja alrededor del cuello y lo que parecían ser unos brazaletes dorados en sus muñecas y unas gafas de sol sobre su cabeza. En el lado derecho de su cintura podía verse la marca del gremio en color amarillo pálido.

-El chiste ha estado bueno, pero tal vez no deberías abrir tanto la bocaza o tendré que llenártela de arena como cuando eramos críos.-Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa burlona haciendo gruñir molesto a Laxus.

-¡Oh, oh! Bienvenida Lucila_chan, ¿que tal te fue la misión?-Preguntó el anciano maestro a su nieta mientras Natsumi se encontraba inconsciente debajo de su puño.

-Nada muy complicado, como siempre Jiji.-Respondió con una sonrisa antes de dirigir su mirada a cierto sofá que en este día estaba sin ocupar.-¿Donde está Naruto_kun? Hay algo que tenia que hablar con él.-

-El no está aquí hoy, al parecer tenia una subasta importante a la que ir y no volverá hasta mañana.-Respondió tranquilamente Erza a la chica que se cruzó de brazos antes de suspirar.

-Entonces no hay nada que hacer, supongo que me iré a casa.-Dijo la rubia alzando los hombros y dándose media vuelta no sin antes dirigirle una mirada y una sonrisa burlona a su hermano en el piso de arriba.-Dices ser el más fuerte del gremio pero aun no eres siquiera capaz de hacer que Naruto_kun pelé en serio contigo, que risa.-

-¡Grrrr!-Laxus gruño mientras apretaba sus manos sobre la barandilla haciendo que esta se astillase.

La rubia se marchó del gremio y poco después su hermano hizo lo mismo, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad mientras cierta pelirrosa no tramaba nada bueno.

-(Ya veréis...os mostraré que soy...más fuerte de lo que...os pensáis).-Pensaba cierta pelirrosa que aun estaba debajo del puño de Makarov que ahora bebía tranquilamente y parecía haberse olvidado ella.

-Por cierto Levi_chan, que es ese otro tablón que hay en aquella pared.-Preguntó una curiosa Lucy que llevaba preguntándose eso desde hacia un par de días.

El tablón al que se refería la rubia era uno que se encontraba en la pared opuesta al tablón de misiones, parecía casi un diagrama de barras en el que cada barra, arriba del todo, tenían una especie de símbolo o marca. Había varias barras pero la que era más altas era una de color rojo con un curioso símbolo que parecía un circulo mágico también de color rojo, una amarilla con el símbolo de un trueno y una rosa con el símbolo de un conejo negro.

-Oh, eso, verás Lu_chan como ya sabrás en el gremio hay algunos que decidimos asociarnos para hacer equipos y usamos ese tablón para competir entre nosotros. Cuantas más misiones se completan más puntos se consiguen y al final del mes el maestro le entrega un premio al equipo con más puntos.-Le explicó la peliazul a la rubia omitiendo la parte en la cual su equipo nunca había ganado el primer puesto, siempre estaban entre los puesto 7 y 5.

Lucy agradeció la explicación de parte de su amiga preguntándose por quienes serian los integrantes de los 3 equipos que estaban en lo más alto, mientras la ojicastala volvía a charlar con su amiga sobre libros y el resto de los presentes estaban ocupados en sus cosas nadie vio como cierto gato azul con alas se colaba en el segundo piso como una misión muy clara, tomar una de las misiones de rango S.

* * *

 **-Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy hasta aquí este suculento nuevo capitulo en el cual hemos descubierto un poco más de nuestro rubio protagonista que al parecer tiene un acuerdo con varias chicas del gremio, y sobretodo, ¿quien será esa persona que también esta incluida en el trato? ¿Será la misma que para Naruto es la más importante? Sobre Lucila, en mi pagina de Facebook podréis encontrar una imagen de como se esta OC hermana de Laxus, la apariencia que tiene es la de un personaje de un amine llamado RWBY el cual no me he visto pero conozco, quiero aclarar desde ya que mi personaje no tiene nada que ver con el de esta serie, solo he tomado su apariencia ya que se asemejaba a la idea que tenia para el personaje de Lucila, es algo que quiero dejar claro desde ya, ¿vale? Bueno, otro cosa más, los equipos, es algo que se me ocurrió cuando recordé en Fairy Tail a pesar de que hablan de los equipos dentro del gremio prácticamente los dos únicos que hay en la serie son el Shadow Gear en el que esta Levi y el equipo Raiijinshuu de Laxus por lo que me parecía divertido crear un par más, ¿lograreis adivinar los miembros de estos equipos? Creo sinceramente que uno de ellos es bastante sencillo. Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, que tendrá escrita esa carta que el maestro le ha entregado a Mistogan...Coooooooooooomo siempre gente os recuerdo que si os ha gustado o no el cap, queréis darme ideas, sugerencias, opiniones o tenéis alguna duda, siempre leo y contesto toooodos vuestros reviews. Se despide un día AkumaNoRyu, cuidaos mucho, pasaros por mis otros fics si aun no lo hacéis yyy hasta la próxima, ja ne.-**

 **Reviews:**

 **naruto tendo rikudo:** Gracias por el review y el que más se alegra de haber vuelto soy yo jeje.

 **xirons20:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Dentro de poco sabrás más sobre las habilidades del rubio.

 **Antares. StormRage:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Se le viene una buena encima a Jose, pero bueno, es lo que te pasa por meterte con Fairy Tail.

 **Zafir09:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **bladetri:** Gracias por el review y por el Like.

 **Vulkhanos:** Gracias por el review, y en un principio si, muchas de las magia que uso y que usaré en este fic están basadas en las de black clover aunque el grimorio de Naruto es algo especial.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **Trollmemex:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **bixsaelm95:** Gracias por el review y si, quien tuviera un libro como el del rubio, nos haría la vida mucho más sencilla.

 **Mario. R. E:** Antes de nada, a mi no hay quien me mate, no has oído eso de que bicho malo nunca muere XD. Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y bueno, creo que con este cap solo te queda esperar a ver a Naruto luchando en serio.

 **Guest:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Voy Verga

 **SEOR BLACK:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te esté gustando esta historia.

 **johan uzumaki:** Gracias por el review y la historia de Naruto tiene para rato, aun queda algo de tiempo para que llegue el momento de revelarla pero puedo asegurarte que os dejará a todo con la boca abierta.


End file.
